I Don't Know What We Are
by KateB-fan
Summary: Me inspiré con esta frase... esta historia es sobre como, lentamente, Kate y Rick se encaminan hacia un futuro en común... Capítulo 22 listo, El nacimiento!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what we are**

**Quizás el último capítulo de la tercera temporada no fue la primera vez que Castle le dijo a Kate esta frase… pero esta vez, fue con otro sentido. Esta historia, que confío sea multichapter, si ustedes quieren, esta solamente basada en la relación de Kate y Rick a través de los años, todavía no tengo decidido si Josh o Gina aparecerán en algún momento... me encantaría recibir comentarios, sugerencias... críticas, por qué no? **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett miró su reloj con nerviosismo, ya estaba arrepentida de haberse comprometido a una especie de cita con Castle, hacía un poco de frío en Central Park y se estaba haciendo de noche… suspiró y se preguntó hasta cuando tendría que esperarlo… y cuando estaba ponderando la idea de irse, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.<p>

-Hey…- dijo él y ella antes de darse cuenta, sintió el aroma de su perfume y cerró brevemente los ojos- lo siento… no quería dejarte esperando… pero Alexis tenía que contarme algo y no pude excusarme…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No hay problema- Kate comprendió que no se trataba de impuntualidad, sino de la crianza de su hija.

-Hace mucho que llegaste?

-No… en realidad unos minutos…- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Castle…- dijo ella y levantó la ceja- para qué vinimos aquí?

-Porque necesito hablar contigo seriamente… y no quiero ninguna interrupción… - dijo él con resolución y ella lo miró confundida.

-Pasa algo?

-Pasa todo…- dijo él

-Rick… me estás asustando…- le dijo ella con preocupación.

-Kate… alguna vez te preguntaste por qué estamos juntos?

-Nosotros no estamos juntos, Castle…- le dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me refería a juntos en el trabajo…- aclaró él.

-Bueno… todo empezó con tu arreglo con el alcalde… para poder escribir tu libro… - dijo ella tratando de recordar.

-Si… pero ya estoy terminando el tercer libro…

-Y después nos acoplamos bien… trabajamos bien juntos… qué pasa, Castle? Te juro que trato de entenderte pero no puedo…

-Kate… Ryan es el compañero de Esposito…

-Así es… -asintió ella.

-Y tú?

-Me estás queriendo llevar a que te diga que eres mi compañero?- le dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo, sin comprender.

-De alguna forma…

-Castle, ya hablamos de esto… eres mi compañero… un compañero especial, que no lleva placa, ni arma… y que en su chaleco el lugar de leerse NYPD, se lee Escritor… pero te juro que valoro tu esfuerzo… yo nunca volví a querer un compañero desde Royce… soy una mujer difícil… y contigo… me siento cómoda…

-Qué somos Kate?

-Qué somos?

-Si… exactamente eso…

-Ya te dije, somos compañeros…

-Solo compañeros?

-Tú qué crees que somos? Porque puedo adivinar que tienes la respuesta… vayamos al punto… así no perdemos el tiempo, no crees?

-Es que… quiero saber cual es tu opinión… yo lo tengo muy en claro…

-Ah si?- dijo ella divertida.

-Si…- le dijo él con autosuficiencia.

-Y qué somos?- insistió ella.

-Almas gemelas… yin & yang… la pareja perfecta…

-Almas gemelas?- a Kate le gustó la idea.

-Tú crees que no?

-Yo creo que es un poco exagerado…

-Kate… acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que pasa aquí?

-A qué te refieres?

-Resolvemos casos juntos, pensamos casi igual, cada uno termina las frases del otro… decimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo… - dijo y alzó la ceja como resaltando lo obvio.

-Entonces somos un equipo perfecto…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero también están las miradas, los roces… Kate…- dijo y se acercó a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal

-C… Castle…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Kate… sería una tontería no admitir el cariño que sentimos…

-Sentimos?- dijo ella sin querer hacerse cargo de su parte.

-Sentimos…- dijo él y acarició su cara- dime que no sientes nada…

-No es que no sienta nada… es cierto que estoy un poco confundida… - dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa porque él continuaba acariciándola.

-Estás segura de que solo es confusión?- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por los labios de ella, y sintió como ella reaccionó erizándose.

Kate quiso contestar, pero solo logró suspirar, él tenía razón… ella sabía perfectamente que no era una confusión, ya no importaba si hacía frío o calor, si era de día o de noche, todo lo que Kate quería era detener el tiempo y seguir mirándolo así, cerca…

-Kate… - insistió él al ver que ella no hablaba- podemos probar?

-Q… qué?- dijo solo ella.

-Te juro que no voy a aprovecharme de la situación…- dijo y ella lo miró confundida- solo voy a abrazarte…- dijo y estiró sus brazos, tomándola suavemente de la cintura, con respeto, pero decididamente.

-Castle…- susurró ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, casi con miedo.

-Relájate Kate…- le dijo él y acarició su espalda suavemente- es solo un abrazo… necesito sentirte cerca…

A Kate le tomó un rato aflojarse, pero como él no la soltaba, terminó deslizando sus brazos y apretándolo, haciéndole sentir que ella también quería abrazarlo…

Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron y él la miró a los ojos.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando la vio sonreír.

-Si…- dijo solo ella y por primera vez ese día, él la vio distendida.

-Me alegra… realmente me hizo bien tenerte cerca…- le dijo y acarició suavemente su cara.

-Castle…- dijo ella y él la miró- que quieres probar?

-Que nuestra relación es mucho más profunda de lo que crees…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lo es… tienes razón…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Y ahora me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo contigo…- le dijo y la miró expectante, para que le confirmara que quería escuchar lo que él iba a decirle.

-Un acuerdo?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Dimos un paso hacia adelante…- dijo él y sonrió- no retrocedamos…

-Me gustaría saber sobre qué es el acuerdo…- dijo ella y achicó sus ojos sin comprender.

-Nos abrazamos y nos sentimos cómodos… quiero ser libre de poder abrazarte y que no interpretes mal mis sentimientos… por supuesto que tienes la libertad de abrazarme si lo necesitas…

-No será mucho?- preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Bueno… no es que lo haremos cuando estamos trabajando o en medio de un tiroteo… es solo… dimos un paso… avancemos, lentamente… sin apuros… de acuerdo?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y luego sonrió. Se sentía rara, pero estaba segura de que se acostumbraría, sobre todo si significaba que de esa forma, podría estar más cerca de Castle…

-Me prometes sorprenderme de vez en cuando con un abrazo bien dado?- le dijo y ella lo codeó sonriendo.

-Prometido…- le dijo y él la miró con desconfianza- qué tal ahora?

-Seguro?- dijo él sin liberarse del sentimiento de desconfianza.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo riendo ella mientras estiraba sus brazos- tienes razón… no retrocedamos…

Castle la abrazó y la levantó en el aire, y ambos se rieron a carcajadas. Luego de un momento la bajó y se quedaron así un rato, Kate se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir su aroma, y se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera visto que, del otro lado, él hacía lo mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Mi idea es continuar... Rick y Kate seguirán avanzando lentamente... pero sin retroceder...<strong> **por lo menos aquí no!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el "Acuerdo de Central Park" y tanto Kate como Rick se sentían cada vez más confortables con ese nuevo lado de su relación… por supuesto, tanto Ryan, como Esposito y Lanie, se habían percatado del cambio y la única que había dicho algo al respecto, era Kate, a Lanie durante un caso…

-Lanie… hablemos del caso…- le dijo Kate mirando hacia arriba con fastidio.

-No te diré nada hasta que no me cuentes que está pasando con Castle…- le dijo la forense con cara de sospecha.

-Qué quieres que te diga?- se hizo la desentendida

-Qué tú y el escritor están escondiendo un romance apasionado… tal vez…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Pues no es así…- dijo ella y sonrió- tengo que admitir que algo está pasando… pero no es ni remotamente lo que te imaginas…

-Entonces?

-Solo… te diré que estoy bien… muy bien…

-Eso me alegra… - le dijo y sonrió- así que no me dirás que tienes con él?

-No se lo que tenemos… pero tranquila… algo hay…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo…

* * *

><p>Kate se dirigió al precinto y en el camino, recibió un mensaje de texto.<p>

"Lista para el segundo paso?"

Kate sonrió y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, cual sería ese segundo paso?

"Ansiosa por saber de qué se trata" contestó enseguida y se quedó esperando la respuesta antes de entrar.

"Espera y verás"- no tardó demasiado la respuesta.

Kate trató de calmarse, no sabía si él estaba esperándola ahí o no, pero tenía que parecer distendida.

Cuando llegó no lo vio. Se desanimó un poco, pero se obligó a serenarse y fue a prepararse un café. Mientras estaba en eso, sintió una mano en su hombro y sonrió, se había acostumbrado a su cercanía y la disfrutaba mucho.

-Buenos días…- le dijo sin quitar la mano de su hombro, ejerciendo un poco más de presión para que ella notara que lo hacía con cariño y deseando abrazarla.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y sonrió, tontamente, gesto que a él le pareció muy dulce.

-Pudiste descansar?- le preguntó él mirándola de cerca.

-Si… aunque vengo de ver a Lanie… no encontró mucho más de lo que nos dijo…

-Si… ya veo… - dijo él y sonrió.

-Qué?- dijo ella contagiada de su sonrisa.

-Nada…- se acercó un poco- tus ojos brillan más que nunca…

-Estoy pasando un buen momento…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Me alegra…- se acercó un poco mas- escucha… nos vemos en Central Park, como la otra vez?

-Si…- dijo ella y lo miró sonriente.

-Vamos a trabajar?- le dijo perdido en sus ojos.

-Hey…- dijo Esposito y se detuvo a contemplar la cercanía de sus compañeros, además de su lenguaje corporal- interrumpo algo?- agregó cuando los dos lo miraron sin dejar de sonreír.

-Para nada…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron sonrientes.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió lentamente, pero de tanto en tanto, ambos se miraban con complicidad y sonreían.<p>

Afortunadamente pudieron cerrar el caso y cuando estaban por irse, Kate tomó sus cosas y lo miró de reojo.

-Nos vemos…- le dijo y él le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p>Pasó poco más de una hora hasta que Kate se bajó de su auto y caminó hasta el punto de encuentro. Y esta vez, él no se hizo esperar…<p>

Ella lo vio acercarse y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, por un lado quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, pero por el otro, quería que él diera el próximo paso… y todos los demás… pero sabía que de a poco, les costaría más trabajo retroceder…

Él abrió los brazos cuando llegó y ella se sumergió en él. Aunque hacía frío y estaban abrigados, entraron en calor fácilmente. No dijeron nada por un rato largo, cada uno disfrutando en silencio del otro, fundidos en eso nuevo que tenían, que no podía ser descripto con palabras…

Minutos después, él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Y bien? Cuál es tu idea?- le preguntó ella y él sonrió.

-Mi idea- le dijo y advirtió que ella contenía la respiración- es que pasemos más tiempo juntos… pero lejos del trabajo… quiero decir… se que estamos mucho juntos mientras trabajamos… ahora… me gustaría salir, divertirnos… contarnos cosas… bailar… ir al cine… lo que quieras…

-No te aburrirás de verme todo el día?- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja cuando él la miró con fastidio.

-No… y para que te acostumbres… nos vamos ahora para el Old Haunt… si?

-Está bien…- dijo ella luego de batir sus pestañas.

Castle la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella. Kate saboreó el momento. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse pero luego se distendió, como siempre…

Se subieron al auto y en poco tiempo estaban en el Old Haunt.

-Buenas noches, Brian…- dijo Kate sonriente cuando el muchacho la saludó con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, detective…- dijo Brian sonriente y le guiñó el ojo.

-Brian…- dijo Castle y alzó la ceja sin comprender la actitud del barman.

Kate rió con ganas cuando él la tomó del hombro y la apartó de la barra, buscando un lugar vacío para poder sentarse con ella.

-No deberías ponerte celoso de Brian… solo me resulta simpático…- le dijo ella divertida.

-No estoy celoso… es solo que no me gusta como te mira…- le dijo él con seriedad.

-Bueno… quizás le guste… pero ya sabes… no tiene por qué ser mutuo…- le dijo y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

-No lo es?

-No… Castle… a qué crees que estoy jugando contigo sino?

-Es cierto…- le dijo y se calmó, levantó la mano y buscó la de ella.

-Tranquilo…- le dijo ella y sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y mirándolo de cerca, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro- estoy muy bien así… disfrutando de esto… y créeme, no quiero echarlo a perder…- le dijo y sonrió.

Se quedaron así, en esa posición, mirándose a los ojos, ella le contó cosas de su infancia, él también… y cuando quisieron acordarse, estaban solos, riéndose, mirándose casi con una intimidad que nadie hubiera comprendido.

Habían estado hablando de música y como ya sabían, coincidían en los gustos. Él se levantó un momento y se dirigió al equipo de música, buscó algo específicamente y a los pocos minutos, estaban escuchando un viejo disco de jazz.

Castle se acercó e hizo una reverencia. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie, si algo le faltaba a esa cita perfecta, era un baile…

Kate entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y sonrió. Él deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella y la tomó de la cintura. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Se movieron lentamente al compás de la música y ella apoyó su cabeza en la mejilla de él.

-Te sientes bien?- le dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Muy bien…- le dijo y separó su cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-Bien…- dijo él y besó su frente.

Siguieron bailando un rato más y luego él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz, digo, por esta nueva faceta de nuestra relación… por un momento pensé que no podríamos encontrar una salida…

-Una salida?- le dijo ella que sin darse cuenta le miraba los labios.

-A nuestras idas y vueltas… hemos pasado por tantas cosas buenas y malas, que era casi imposible comenzar algo abruptamente…

-Es que fueron años de desencuentros, Castle…- le dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-Es verdad… pero por favor… adoro mi nombre dicho por ti… no me llames más Castle… concédeme eso…

-Está bien… Rick… - le dijo ella y fue el turno de él, de mirar sus labios.

-Y quiero que sepas que estoy convencido de que esto va a funcionar… solo si seguirnos los pasos correctamente…

-No tengo dudas…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cara de disgusto de él luego de terminar de hablar- qué pasa?

-Pasa que en momentos como este, me arrepiento de que todo esté tan calculado…

-Por qué?

-Porque querría que ya estuviéramos en el paso 4…

-El paso 4?- preguntó ella divertida.

-El beso…- dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Pero todavía queda el paso 3, verdad?

-Si…

-Y… de qué se trata?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, detective… ahora, concentrémonos en disfrutar del paso 2…- dijo él y la abrazó otra vez, para seguir bailando…

Kate se aferró a él y disfrutó del abrazo, si bien también deseaba que él la besara, también se daba cuenta de que las cosas serían mejor así... de esa forma no podrían econtrar una excusa y retroceder...

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? A alguien le interesa el paso 3? Estoy pensando cuidadosamente en eso... tengo un par de ideas! Pero escucho sugerencias!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Durante casi un mes, Kate y Rick compartieron mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo. Y aunque no querían que se supiera, sobre todo porque todavía ni siquiera ellos podrían explicar que hacían y qué eran, las sospechas estaban a la orden del día.

Incluso Lanie había propuesto salir junto con ellos y Esposito una noche, solo por curiosidad, para saber como se trataban cuando no estaban en el trabajo…

Como era acostumbrado, habían terminado en el Old Haunt y cuando Esposito se había puesto meloso con Lanie, Kate simplemente se había acercado a Castle y le hablaba tan cerca que cuando la pareja de amigos se dio cuenta, se quedaron mirándolos como si no pudieran comprender.

Pero Rick y Kate estaban en otro mundo, simplemente no prestaban atención a las miradas, ni a los pensamientos de otros.

Lanie los observó por un momento, tenían los dedos entrelazados y ella sonreía mientras él, también sonriente le hablaba. Eran como dos adolescentes de 15 años en su primera cita…

Y momentos después, Lanie se las había ingeniado para arrastrarla hasta el baño y acosarla a preguntas.

-Qué pasa amiga? Estás aburrida?- dijo Kate sonriendo, veía a Lanie casi perdiendo los estribos y le resultaba muy gracioso.

-Quiero que me expliques…

-Qué?

-Qué tienes con Castle? O acaso están jugando una apuesta para provocar nuestra curiosidad?

-Lanie… ya te dije que estoy bien… no tengo ganas de pensar nada más… lo que pasa es lo que ves…

-Veo a dos adolescentes en su primera cita…

-Entonces, así será…

-Me estás diciendo que no pasó nada entre ustedes que no fuera miraditas, sonrisitas y manos entrelazadas?- dijo Lanie con los ojos abiertos.

-Exacto…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Amiga… te sientes bien?- le dijo sin comprender.

-Lanie… por que no puedes entender?

-Porque no puede ser… no es sano… no puedes no desearlo… no querer besarlo… no querer hacer el amor con él…

-Quien te dijo que yo no lo deseo… y… todo eso que dijiste?- dijo Kate un poco perturbada.

-Entonces? Qué estás esperando?

-Decidimos tomar las cosas con calma… - dijo ella resuelta.

-A este paso serán abuelos antes que padres…

-Confía en mi…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo- estoy feliz y con eso basta…

Cuando Kate y Lanie volvieron a la mesa, Lanie decidió comprobar si todo eso no era realmente una broma y se sentó sobre las piernas de Esposito, besándolo impetuosamente.

-Mmmm… chica… tanto me extrañaste?- le dijo él mientras besaba su cuello.

-Mucho, Javi…- dijo ella y miró de reojo a Kate, que entendió su juego y sacudió la cabeza, sentándose al lado de Rick, que se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró en su oído.

-Sobreviviste?- a lo que Kate contestó con una carcajada.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en calma, terminaron todos bailando y cuando la música se tornó más romántica, las miradas volvieron a posarse en Kate y Rick…

-Hey Javi… mira eso… - dijo Lanie.

-Dejalos en paz, chica... ellos saben lo que hacen… yo estoy contento… se los ve bien… y eso es lo importante…- dijo él y la besó para que se callara.

-Qué te parece si vamos al cine mañana?- le dijo Kate y sonrió, últimamente se había acostumbrado a sugerir encuentros y salidas y él estaba encantado con la idea.

-Sería perfecto… alguna película que quieras ver?

-Solo… estar contigo en la oscuridad… en silencio… - dijo y se sonrojó.

-Me gusta la idea…- le dijo y la abrazó fuerte- mmmm… como extrañaba estos abrazos…

-Yo también…- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos…

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente, como ella había propuesto, fueron al cine… él la tomó de la mano y estuvieron casi sin moverse durante toda la película. En la última parte, él se atrevió a levantar su mano y besar suavemente los dedos de ella, tiernamente, como pidiendo permiso y ella lo había mirado sonriente, admitiendo, aún sin palabras, que se sentía cómoda…<p>

Al salir, él la había tomado del hombro y se sentía muy bien. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y para ambos significaba mucho, porque aunque se habían abrazado antes, esto les significaba un contacto más íntimo, de pareja, no solo un mero gesto de afecto…

-Rick…- le dijo ella de repente y cuando él se detuvo, la vio seria.

-Si?- le dijo él.

-Te parece que estamos listos para dar otro paso?- le dijo y lo miró expectante.

-A mi me gustaría… pero no quiero presionarte…- le dijo él.

-Dime de que se trata…- le dijo interesada.

-Se trata de poner en palabras lo que sentimos…- dijo él y ella lo miró confundida.

-Algo como un… te extraño?

-Además…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Algo como lo que siento por ti?- dijo ella y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

-Algo como lo que yo siento, por ejemplo, cuando te miro a los ojos…- le dijo.

-Ok, acepto… paso tres…- dijo y sonrió.

-Quien empieza?- dijo él nervioso.

-Yo… - dijo y aspiró hondo- me hace muy feliz esto que estamos viviendo Rick… cuando te miro a los ojos veo a un hombre dispuesto a todo por mi… un hombre al que vale la pena querer… y lo que siento por ti es tan profundo… que a veces me descubro diciéndolo en voz alta, cuando estoy sola, con el objeto de calmar mi ansiedad… - dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kate… creo que estoy a punto de resolver el misterio…- dijo y ambos sonrieron- tú sabes lo que pienso de ti… y si no fuera por esa coraza, que también admiro de ti, serías la mujer ideal… esa mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener al lado… una mujer inteligente, tenaz, profunda… y sexy…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal…- le dijo y arrugó la nariz- y lo sabes…- agregó y sonrió.

-Estás bien?- le dijo y la abrazó.

-Si, muy bien…- le dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos- te quiero Rick… cada minuto un poco más… si fuera posible… yo… yo no se desde cuando no sentía esto por alguien…

-Es curioso…

-Por qué?

-Porque a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo…- le dijo y sonrió- te quiero con toda mi alma… - agregó y la abrazó y cuando acariciaba suavemente su espalda, la sintió temblar.

Él no dijo nada, solo la apretó contra su cuerpo y cuando se separaron, y él la miró a los ojos, volvió a repetirlo.

-Te quiero Kate…

-Yo también te quiero, Rick…- le dijo ella con emoción.

Y en ese momento, Rick miró sus labios y ella sintió que no podría aguantar más sin besarlo.

Rick respiró hondo y se acercó, ella entreabrió sus labios para indicarle que esperaba que la besara y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, él se detuvo.

-Lo siento… no quiero arruinar todo… - le dijo y ella suspiró, casi quejándose.

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó ella, casi sin poder reprimirse- prométeme que no tendremos que esperar otro mes…

-Prometido…- dijo él y besó su frente, tratando de calmar sus deseos…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Voy muy mal? Se viene el paso 4!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate Beckett sonrió mientras leía el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

-"te quiero"- y en algún punto seguía sin poder comprender como era que todo eso finalmente estaba saliendo a la luz entre ella y Rick…

-"te quiero", tecleó ella también en su celular y lo envió.

Trató de enfocarse en las pistas del nuevo caso en el que venían investigando pero le costó trabajo. Solo había pasado una semana desde la declaración y aunque parecía poco comparado con lo que habían tenido que esperar para dar el paso siguiente, las otras veces, le había resultado interminable.

A veces, había tenido que excusarse en medio de una investigación simplemente porque no podía dejar de mirarlo y mirar sus labios, deseando que él finalmente se decidiera y la besara.

Se levantó y fue a buscar un poco de café para serenarse y fue allí cuando una idea sobrevoló su cabeza.

Kate se detuvo en seco… por qué tenía que sufrir esperando que él la besara si podía hacerlo ella misma? Por qué tenía que ser él quien decidiera cuándo y cómo si la pareja la constituían ambos?

Y ahí… en ese instante, Kate tomó una decisión… no se conformaría con esperar como lo venía haciendo, tomaría la iniciativa… y lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

Lo vio venir, minutos después cuando terminaba de prepararse el café. La miraba sonriente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa…- le dijo con su voz melodiosa.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y le sonrió, mirándolo brevemente y luego desviando su mirada.

-Tenemos caso?- le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Si… - dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos, estaban muy cerca y Kate hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar sus labios.

-Bueno… me contarás?- le dijo él que no había podido evitar mirar los de ella.

-El expediente está sobre mi escritorio… tengo que salir…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo, se acercó a él y besó la comisura de sus labios brevemente- nos vemos más tarde…- le dijo y cuando él no la vio, se mordió el labio con frustración.

-K… Kate…- le dijo él aún sin aire y la vio girar en redondo para mirarlo, sonreía, como si disfrutara de su desconcierto.

-Dime…- le dijo ella y esperó que él hablara.

-Qué pasa?- le dijo y aspiró hondo, solo para que su respiración se normalizara.

-Nada…- dijo ella y sonrió- te veo luego, querido…- agregó y se fue.

Rick se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y alzó la ceja con una mezcla de desconcierto y sospecha. Algo le estaba pasando a Kate, algo que tenía que ver con él, pero no se imaginaba qué podía ser…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se había empapado de los detalles del caso y la esperaba ansiosamente, tenía algunas pistas que le habían parecido interesantes, pero también la extrañaba, Kate no solía ausentarse más que un rato, y cuando lo hacía, generalmente lo llevaba con él.<p>

Rick comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez no estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntos y Kate se había cansado de él y en ese momento la vio aparecer…

-Hey! Te extrañaba…- le dijo y apoyó la mano sobre le de ella sobre el escritorio. Y ella lo miró, sus ojos desbordaban algo distinto… pasión? Quizás lujuria? O lo estaba provocando?

Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, lo tenía totalmente cautivado y Rick decidió seguirle el juego. Extrañaba las provocaciones de Kate, porque desde el famoso día del "Acuerdo de Central Park", se habían mantenido cerca y la relación se había tornado más romántica que otra cosa… y esa chispa, esa tensión no resuelta, había casi desaparecido…

Durante varios segundos, intercambiaron miradas y Rick se descubrió deseando acorralarla contra la pared y cumplir todas sus fantasías…

-Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, que en seguida se dio cuenta de su cambio.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo él, observó que nadie lo mirara y levantó su mano y besó sus dedos.

-Rick!- lo advirtió ella, que más bien intentó no dejarse llevar por la sensación de excitación que la invadió con ese gesto.

-No pasa nada…- dijo en voz baja él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Este es nuestro trabajo- le dijo en el mismo tono, pero él vio que, aunque con su boca le decía eso, con sus ojos le decía lo opuesto.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

-Yo lo siento, Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró- estos días estoy bajo presión… no me preguntes por qué, pero siento que he llegado a un punto en el qué mi vida personal se está tornado más importante y no puedo focalizarme en el trabajo… es culpa mía…

-Kate…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de ella, casi para hablar en su oído- si esto que nos pasa está pesándote… deberíamos replantear las cosas…

Kate no le contestó nada, solo lo miró de cerca y suspiró…

-Hablo en serio… en ningún momento pensé que esto podría afectarte… no quiero entrometerme entre tú y el trabajo… por más que te quiera casi más que a mi vida…- le dijo con sinceridad mientras ella lo miraba.

-Rick…- le dijo y sintió una sensación indescriptible de amor cuando lo escuchó decir esas últimas palabras- creo que es tarde para hacer reproches y pensar en lo que pudimos hacer diferente… pero no te preocupes… estaré bien… es solo que me está costando adaptarme…- dijo y se levantó, casi rozando sus labios con los de él en el proceso y buscó su chaqueta y su cartera.

-Adonde vas?- le dijo él sin comprender.

-A casa… necesito descansar un poco… si alguien te pregunta, diles que no me sentí bien…- le dijo antes de irse.

Rick se quedó mirándola mientras se iba. Estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que ella no era de las que se quejaba. Realmente le estaba costando trabajo lidiar con su relación en paralelo al trabajo. Pero no porque se amaran menos, o porque fuera una relación difícil, sino porque había costado tanto esfuerzo, que ahora nada ajeno a eso, parecía tener importancia…

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Rick golpeaba la puerta de la casa de ella decidido a hacer algo que la ayudase. Se sentía en extremo responsable de lo que pasaba y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si podía hacer algo…<p>

-Rick…- dijo ella y casi no pudo evitar el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando vio las flores que él le extendía ni bien abrió la puerta.

-Hey…- dijo él con una sonrisa- estabas ocupada?

-No… no realmente… solo… descansaba…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Puedo pasar?- le dijo al ver que ella no se movía.

-Por supuesto- dijo y se hizo a un lado, pero él en lugar de pasar, la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella lo abrazó, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Kate separó su cara del hombro de él y lo miró. Sonrió cuando observó su expresión.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta.

-De verdad no te molesto?

-Para nada… en realidad te extrañaba…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él sonriente y luego de unos segundos en los que pareció pensativo, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Pasa algo?

-Pasa que te amo, Kate… y no puedo permitir que esto te pase…- le dijo tomando su cara entre las manos.

Kate respiró hondo, tratando de asimilar sus palabras y deslizó sus brazos, abrazándolo y acercando sus labios a los de él.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo sobre sus labios- pero tengo que reconocer que esta lentitud me está matando…- se acercó más y lo vio entreabrir su boca para hablar, pero no pudo- sueño con poder besarte hasta cansarme y que me hagas el amor… y eso no me permite concentrarme en nada más…- le dijo y lo sintió temblar.

-K… Kate…- dijo él y ella sonrió sin separarse un milímetro- nunca fue mi intención causarte incomodidad… solo… quería hacer las cosas bien… y quizás esté equivocado, pero sentí que íbamos bien…

-Dime que no quieres besarme hasta perder el sentido…- le dijo casi rozando sus labios con los de él, sensualmente, provocativamente…- dime que no quieres saber que se siente… qué sensaciones provocas en mi… - insistió ella.

-Me estoy muriendo por saberlo… - le dijo él con la boca entreabierta.

-Entonces por qué no damos el siguiente paso? Por qué te gusta tanto torturarnos?- le dijo ella y amagó a besarlo, y sintió su respiración entrecortada.

-No… no lo se… quizás crea que tienes demasiadas expectativas y tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas…- admitió él.

-Y qué crees que espero?- le dijo ella que seguía provocándolo, acercándose a él en diferentes ángulos.

-No lo se… tú dímelo…- dijo él nervioso.

-Yo me imagino un beso cálido… húmedo… - le dijo marcando sus palabras, mostrándole cuan corta era la distancia entre ellos- intenso… me imagino tu lengua acariciándome, y me imagino la mía explorando tu boca, en forma irreverente… despacio… pero con firmeza…- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y… y si no es así?- insistió él.

-Si no es así…- le dijo y se mordió el labio mientras sonreía- estoy segura de que será mejor…- agregó y humedeció sus labios sensualmente.

-Kate…- le dijo y ella volvió a mirar su boca, casi sin poder resistirse.

-Si?- dijo ella.

-Creo que voy a besarte…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No, Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró confundido- yo voy a besarte…- le dijo y cerró la distancia corta que quedaba, besándolo con profundidad… se olvidó de ser cautelosa, respetuosa, medida, como siempre imaginó que sería…

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la dejó hacer, entre sorprendido y excitado por su reacción. De todas las veces en que se imaginó la situación, ninguna de ellas había sido tan intensa.

Kate lo exploró con tal intensidad mientras sentía sus manos acariciando su espalda y su cintura, que a los pocos minutos, necesitó separarse para recuperar algo de oxígeno…

-Increíble…- dijo él y ella sonrió, aún con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si… - dijo y se sonrojó considerablemente.

Él abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo más, pero lo que hizo fue inclinarse y besarla, y esta vez, fue su turno el de sentirse sorprendida. Rick la empujó contra la puerta y la sostuvo ahí, mientras la besaba profundamente y la escuchaba suspirar.

-Dios! Kate…- suspiró él momentos más tarde- no puedo parar de besarte…- dijo y continuó, apoyando su cuerpo sobre ella y mostrándole que todo su cuerpo la deseaba.

-Espera…- dijo ella y lo empujó un poco, para que él la escuchara.

-Qué?- dijo él que apenas podía contenerse de arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo.

Si no paramos ahora, te juro que no podré aguantarme lo que sea que hayas decidido que tengamos que esperar antes de hacer el amor…- le dijo con sinceridad, y Castle la observó, su boca estaba entreabierta, sus labios hinchados y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.

-Tú crees que podríamos dar el paso cuatro junto con el cinco?- le dijo mirándola con intensidad…

-Tú qué crees?- le dijo ella y lo tomó de la solapa, besándolo con una intensidad casi sobrenatural…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... creo que es obvio que ahora se viene el paso 5, escucho sugerencias para saber si deberían pasar ambos pasos juntos... de cualquier manera, el próximo capítulo será M... espero que no les parezca demasiado! Gracias por todas las reviews, me encanta escribir sobre Rick y Kate! <strong>

**No puedo creer que en 24 horas tendremos el comienzo de la 4º temporada!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No puedo creer que solo falten unas horas para la nueva temporada de Castle! Esto es para que no se les haga tan difícil la espera! Disfruten! **

**Un M, dedicado a "mi club de fans"! jaja!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Kate deslizó las manos hacia abajo mientras lo besaba y lo tomó de las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta que sintió su excitación palpable sobre la parte baja de su abdomen.

Rick abandonó su boca momentáneamente y se enfocó en besar su cuello. Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él llegó a su punto más sensible, en donde el cuello se unía con el hombro… Y cuando él tomó conciencia de que ese era un punto sensible, comenzó a estimularla hasta que la escuchó jadear…

-Dios! Rick… - dijo ella y él se detuvo y la miró, sus ojos oscuros.

-Quieres… te gustaría detenernos?- le dijo confundido.

-Por favor… basta con eso… somos adultos… nos deseamos desde hace siglos… necesito que dejes los temores de lado…- le dijo mirándolo con desesperación-yo no voy a arrepentirme… mírame a los ojos Rick… quiero hacer el amor contigo… ahora…- le dijo marcando cada palabra.

Rick la miró durante unos pocos segundos y luego la tomó de la nuca y la besó húmedamente. Kate suspiró en el beso y deslizó sus dedos, desabotonando su camisa, sus manos desesperadas por sentir su piel.

Él levantó la remera de algodón que ella llevaba puesta y mientras acariciaba su piel, fue moviéndose hacia arriba.

Kate se separó un poco de él y levantó la remera hasta quitársela. Él paseó sus ojos por la prenda de encaje negra que ella usaba y sintió las manos de ella luchando por quitar su camisa.

Volvió a besarla y la desabrochó, dejándola caer con rapidez. Kate lo miró a los ojos y sintió como su pecho colapsaba con el suyo…

-Si…- jadearon ambos al unísono, mientras trabajaban en despojarse de lo que quedaba de ropa.

Minutos más tarde, estaban piel contra piel, acariciándose y él se apartó para observarla…

-Castle…- le advirtió ella, con una mezcla de fastidio y vergüenza.

-No puedes ser tan increíble…- jadeó él y se agachó, besando desde el pecho hacia el abdomen, tomándose su tiempo y escuchándola suspirar.

Kate se apoyó con todo su peso contra la puerta mientras él la besaba. Y luego de algunos minutos, cuando casi no podía mantener el equilibrio él se detuvo y se puso de pie, volviendo a besarla húmedamente en la boca.

-Mi turno…- le dijo y sonrió seductora antes de agacharse y comenzar a besarlo ella. Y Rick cerró los ojos, fascinado por lo que ella lo hacía sentir. Y se contuvo todo lo que pudo mientras ella testeaba sus puntos más sensibles.

Pero Kate supo en qué momento debía parar y se puso de pie. Él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó profundamente. No querían esperar más…

* * *

><p>Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación. Rick se recostó en su cama y ella se colocó sobre él, no hubo más palabras, no eran necesarias, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por lo que sentían y ninguno tenía reproches para con el otro.<p>

Ella lo besó mientras acomodaba sus rodillas a ambos lados de él y luego descendió sobre él, jadeando al sentirlo tan íntimamente.

Él la miró expectante y ella comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Rick la tomó de la cintura y acompañó los movimientos. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él desde un punto de vista privilegiado, tratando de memorizar cada movimiento, cada gesto que ella hacía…

-Yo también te amo, Rick… - jadeó ella echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y luego enfocando sus ojos en él.

Él la dejó controlar la situación durante un tiempo más, profundamente concentrado en retardar el momento de éxtasis la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Pero cuando ella comenzó a moverse erráticamente, él supo que el máximo placer estaba cerca y se incorporó, sentándose y cambiando el ángulo, mientras la tomaba de la nuca y la hacía detenerse abruptamente.

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que él quería tomar el control.

Rick la besó profundamente y comenzó a moverse. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la sintió tensarse y eso provocó que él llegara al clímax junto con ella, mirándose a los ojos, casi perdiendo el conocimiento…

Ella colapsó sobre su hombro, exhausta, y él la sostuvo durante unos minutos hasta que se recuperó.

Se recostaron en la cama, abrazados y sin decir nada. Se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida, exhaustos pero felices…

* * *

><p>Un rayo de sol despertó a Kate, que sonrió al abrir los ojos y sentirse atrapada en los brazos de Rick. Se acomodó en sus brazos y lo escuchó suspirar. Por primera vez se sentía feliz y completa, desde hacía años… y así, acurrucada en sus brazos, sintiendo el aroma de su piel mezclado con el suyo, Kate cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida…<p>

Un rato más tarde, fue el turno de Rick de despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, la vio frente a él, su cara a milímetros de la suya, sus ojos cerrados y sonreía plácidamente. Rick sintió que su corazón desbordaba de felicidad. No podía creer que luego de tantas idas y vueltas, hubieran podido demostrarse todo el amor que se tenían…

La observó durante un rato, casi venerándola, como había hecho durante esos años desde que la había conocido. Y rato después, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriendo con ternura, al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días amor…- dijo él y acarició su cara, besando la punta de su nariz.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- le dijo ella y besó sus labios- qué hora es?- preguntó frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Cerca de las 8, ya se… tienes que irte…- dijo suspirando con fastidio.

-Si, es cierto…- dijo y lo miró con ternura, ella tampoco quería irse- pero estaba pensando que quizás…- agregó y alzó la ceja sonriendo seductora- podríamos compartir una ducha…- le dijo y él sintió su excitación despertarse, solo con escucharla…

-Esa es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido, detective…- le dijo y se levantó de un salto.

Kate lo miró caminar desnudo por la habitación y se mordió el labio. El trabajo podía esperar un rato…

Y lo hizo, porque recién ella recién apareció en el precinto, una hora más tarde, con el cabello húmedo y feliz…

* * *

><p>Este podría ser un digno final, pero estuve pensando en un sexto paso... do the maths... qué falta? Por favor, me encantaría conocer sugerencias y opiniones!<p>

Gracias! Y nos vemos en el próximo fic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la demora en publicar este capítulo, pero estuve muy inspirada con el comienzo de temporada y por eso lo dejé de lado un rato... espero que les guste... M, es dificil bajar el rating cuando Kate y Rick ya están en una relación! **

**Alguien me dijo una vez que le gustaría leer una historia en la que la pasión encuentre a Kate y Rick en el precinto mientras trabajan... vamos a ver que opinan!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Un par de semanas más tarde, Kate y Rick seguían ocultando su relación, aunque todos sabían que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Especialmente porque las miradas eran más intensas, los secretos, las reuniones a solas, las sonrisas… cosas que raramente pasaban antes…

-Por qué me haces esto?- le dijo él al oído y ella sonrió seductora.

-Yo no te hago nada…- protestó ella y se mordió el labio.

-Tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado estos días?- le dijo acercándose para que nadie lo escuchara.

-No… no realmente… - dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Tienes idea de todo lo que te perdiste, por no haber dejado que fuera a visitarte?- insistió él.

-Castle… concéntrate…- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Lo intento… es solo que…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-Tenemos un caso… trabajo… entiendes?- le dijo ella en tono neutro, aunque se moría por dentro. Tenía una mirada de esas que ella lograba captar cuando estaban juntos… una mezcla de deseo y lujuria…

-Lo siento…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza casi con fastidio- es que me distraigo pensando en todo lo que te haría ahora mismo…

-Castle!- le advirtió ella que ya comenzaba a sentirse acalorada.

-Dejame soñar un poco… hace días que me tienes a dieta…- le dijo acercándose un poco más.

-OK… sueña un rato… termina de una vez y concentrémonos en el caso…- le dijo y sonrió a medias cuando lo vio alzar la ceja con interés.

-Te refieres a que quieres que te cuente?- sonrió.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero rápido… no puedo creer que nadie se haya dado cuenta aún…

-Bueno… entonces te cuento… te aflojaría un poco la camisa y te besaría aquí…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la base de la nuca de ella, en donde sabía perfectamente que ella tenía sensibilidad extrema…

Kate cerró los ojos, él sabía lo que hacía.

-Y luego te diría cosas al oído…- le dijo en el oído, acariciando su oreja con su aliento fresco- te diría lo hermosa que eres, lo increíble que me siento cuando te hago el amor… cuanto me excita saber exactamente lo que tengo que hacer para encenderte…

-Castle…- dijo Kate en un tono apenas audible.

-Si?- le dijo él fingiendo inocencia.

-Hay… hay una oficina que no se usa en el piso de abajo… es como un deposito…

-Si…- dijo él y sonrió, con la boca aún pegada a su oreja.

-Creo que…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Te olvidaste algo allí?- le dijo con intención.

-Si… - dijo ella con respiración agitada cuando sintió la mano de él en su cintura, por debajo de la camisa de vestir que llevaba puesta.

-Necesitas ayuda con eso?- le preguntó él galante y la miró a los ojos.

-Si no te molesta…- dijo ella que aún se sentía algo incómoda verbalizando sus deseos frente a él, y más en el trabajo.

-Quieres que vayamos juntos o prefieres ir tú primero?- le preguntó y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Voy yo…- dijo y al parecer se repuso, porque se encaminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir, lo miró por sobre el hombro y sonrió sugestivamente.

-Dios!- jadeó él mientras la miraba irse a lo lejos- aguanta…- se dijo a si mismo.

Minutos más tarde, Kate lo esperaba ansiosa hasta que escuchó que golpeaba la puerta.

-Puedo pasar?- dijo asomando su cabeza.

-Ven aquí, Castle…- dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

-En qué te ayudo?- le dijo él siguiéndole la corriente.

-Cállate y escucha…- le dijo ella con el dedo levantado- esto tiene que ser rápido y silencioso, nadie viene aquí, pero eso no significa que a alguien no se le ocurra venir…- dijo y lo besó intensamente mientras él deslizaba las manos hacia abajo y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Kate… como te extrañé…- jadeó él cuando ella desabotonó su camisa y besó su pecho.

-Lo se… yo también…- dijo ella entre besos mientras trabajaba con su cinturón.

-Por qué no me dejaste ir a tu casa?

-Te dije que estaba cansada y contigo ahí, sabía que no descansaría… lo siento... pero pretendo trabajar, y si no tengo fuerzas, no podré seguir…- le dijo mientras él besaba su cuello.

-Lo dices como si yo te acosara…

-No lo haces… pero tienes que comprenderme… si te tengo cerca… no puedo… quiero tocarte, quiero que me acaricies…

-Recién lo hacías bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Recién lo que hacía era disimular…- le dijo y arqueó la ceja- además- le dijo mientras él se deshacía de su ropa- es más estimulante cuando no nos vemos por un tiempo…. Sino mira…- dijo y descendió su mano, tomándolo y demostrándole fehacientemente lo poco que había tenido que trabajar para que él estuviera listo.

-Kate…- resopló él y la sentó arriba de un escritorio.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto en el trabajo…- dijo ella y lo besó para reprimir un gemido cuando lo sintió otra vez parte de ella.

El encuentro no duró mucho, ambos estaban demasiado desesperados como para que eso pasara. Pero en cuanto terminó, él la abrazó con ternura mientras besaba sus hombros.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella acariciando su espalda.

-Dime como haremos ahora para volver como si nada…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Haremos lo que podamos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se vistieron rápidamente y él le dio un último beso antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Ryan y Esposito esperándolos afuera.

-Beckett?... Castle…- dijeron casi al unísono con cara de sorpresa.

-N… nosotros… buscábamos… - dijo Kate con la voz entrecortada.

-Un archivo que…- trató de continuar Rick.

-Un lugar para encontrarse "a escondidas"…- dijo Esposito sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-Qué?- dijo ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Bueno… de hecho…- comenzó a decir él y ella lo miró con terror.

-Nosotros los vimos… te vimos a ti entrar aquí, Castle… - dijo Ryan y los dos sonrieron- así que ustedes dos finalmente…- dijo y les guiñó el ojo.

-Si…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Nosotros estamos felices si ustedes están felices…- dijo Esposito- pero por favor tengan cuidado con estas cosas… no queremos quedarnos sin líder…

-No se preocupen que no me iré…- dijo Rick bromeando.

-Se refieren a mi, Castle…-dijo ella revoleando los ojos con fastidio.

-Ahora… tengo una duda…- dijo Ryan- en el intimidad… también lo llamas Castle?- dijo pensativo.

Kate y Rick se miraron con complicidad.

-No te imaginas lo estimulante que puede ser…- dijo Rick y todos rieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo reservadas otras ideas para próximos capítulos, qué opinan? Sigo?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**En esta nueva relación que Kate y Rick están estrenando, no todo puede ser perfecto... y cuando hay amor, siempre hay celos... pero no se preocupen que esto continúa. M... por una situación sexual bastante descriptiva...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Rick suspiró cuando Kate se acomodó en sus brazos. Las tardes luego del trabajo se habían convertido en eso, estar juntos y que nada los detuviera… a veces miraban alguna película, a veces solo descansaban… a veces charlaban sobre el caso en el que trabajaban, si se trataba de algo que necesitaban resolver… y a veces, una cosa llevaba a la otra y terminaban jadeando, satisfechos, luego de una sesión de amor en la que ninguno de los dos ponía límites…

Kate lo había notado raro esos días. Le había preguntado si algo le sucedía y él la había abrazado sin darle explicaciones, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Pero ella lo conocía bien… y sabía que algo estaba sucediendo…

Esa noche estaban mirando televisión, abrazados en el sillón cuando sonó el celular de él y Kate lo vio tensarse. Se levantó y fue a atender a la cocina… pero Kate se quedó tratando de escuchar, se imaginaba que quizás, la incomodidad de él de esos días, tenía algo que ver con esa llamada.

Lo veía gesticular serio… y la curiosidad no pudo con ella. Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó por detrás.

-… te digo que no, Gina… no voy a poder terminar el libro ahora… estoy demasiado ocupado… y bloqueado también… no… esto no tiene… no tiene nada que ver con Kate… no… por favor, no digas tonterías… - dijo y cortó.

Y cuando giró en redondo se encontró con Kate que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Todo bien?- le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Si… no te preocupes…- le dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Rick… cuál es el problema?

-Es Gina… me está apurando con el libro… y la verdad es que ahora no estoy demasiado inspirado… sabes como es ella…

-Si… lo se…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza. No era que tuviera nada en particular en contra de esa mujer… el problema era que Gina ya le había arrebatado a Rick una vez y no la quería cerca.

-Kate…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura, amaba que ella se pusiera celosa- Gina es solo mi editora…

Y con esa excusa, está siempre cerca de ti…- dijo Kate con gesto de impotencia.

-Mírame…- le dijo y ella le hizo caso- solo es mi editora…- repitió y la besó, al principio dulcemente, pero luego se fue haciendo más intenso y Kate terminó sentada sobre la mesa del desayunador piel contra piel con él, que ya conocía exactamente como hacerla olvidar de todas las discusiones, los malos entendidos y las frustraciones del trabajo.

-Te amo, Rick…- suspiró ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo su conexión con él, más allá de lo físico.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y sonrió. Se sentía increíble y una experiencia casi celestial cuando hacían el amor. Y a menudo se preguntaban como era que no se habían atrevido antes a cruzar la línea.

Y esa conexión que tenían, era lo que más le preocupaba a Rick… él sentía que ella era transparente y que sin duda tenía los mismos sentimientos que él, pero dudaba de que quisiera dar un paso aún más importante en su vida, planificando un futuro en común…

Sin abandonar sus ojos, Rick se movió rítmicamente contra ella y la escuchó jadear, cerca del clímax.

-Oh, Rick… eres increíble…- dijo ella y de pronto, el celular de él comenzó a sonar.

Rick apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella que gimió con frustración. Contempló la idea de no atender, pero se dio cuenta de que sería peor. Juntó fuerzas y sin desconectarse de ella, tomó su teléfono. Suspiró con fastidio. Gina…

-Gina…- dijo agitado y la rubia en seguida comprendió que había interrumpido. Levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Kate que cerró los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse- si… estaba ocupado…- dijo y sintió que su pelvis cobraba vida propia cuando Kate deslizó su lengua por la palma de su mano y tomó su dedo en su boca, mirándolo sensualmente… su mente se desconectó unos segundos y luego escuchó- "dónde la tienes?" "aún no te aburriste de ella?"

Rick contempló la idea de tirar el celular a la pileta, no le importaba nada más que lo que Kate hacía y lo cerca que ambos estaban del máximo placer. Y mientras deliberaba, Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su pecho sobre el de él y comenzó a besar su hombro, húmedamente.

-Casi puedo escucharla…- prosiguió Gina- y espero que no estés pensando en mi mientras estás con ella… - dijo y rió con una risa que él recordó haber considerado estimulante, alguna vez…

Kate, que estaba tan cerca que había escuchado todo, tomó el teléfono y lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-Hey, Gina…- dijo con un tono casi felino- estamos ocupados aquí… Rick luego te llama…- le dijo mirándolo a él, que la observaba con la boca abierta- y déjame decirte algo… Ricky piensa solo en mi cuando hacemos el amor… y también pensaba en mi cuando estaban en los Hamptons… - terminó y cortó la comunicación, mirándolo a él con algo de resentimiento.

-Kate… -dijo solo él y ella lo empujó un poco, desconectándose y juntando rápidamente su ropa.

-Te vas…- dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-Pero…- intentó él.

-No voy a soportar la desubicación de esta mujer… y menos que hable de mi con tanta superficialidad… ella no me conoce… y evidentemente, a ti te importa poco el hecho de que no me respete…

-No es así, Kate…

-Entonces por qué no le pones un límite? De qué tienes miedo, Rick?

-Kate… yo te amo a ti… lo que me une a Gina…

-Además de haber estado casado con ella…

-Además de eso… es el trabajo…

-No se, Rick... no creo estar en condiciones de soportar sus celos y su despecho… esa mujer insiste contigo porque siente cosas por ti, todavía… y tú no te molestas en aclarar las cosas… debe ser porque en el fondo te gusta que esté ahí… celosa…

-Kate… a mi no me importa nada que no seas tú… Gina pertenece a mi pasado… un pasado que preferiría olvidar…

-Tus palabras no concuerdan con tus actitudes… lo siento…- dijo y se fue de la cocina, dejándolo de pie ahí, con la ropa en la mano.

Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Si ella supiera todo lo que él había planeado esos días… Las cosas serían tan distintas.

Kate entró a su cuarto y dio un portazo, se acurrucó en su cama, se sentía traicionada, enojada y celosa. Las lágimas no tardaron en aparecer. Lloró de impotencia. Y cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, escuchó la puerta de su departamento. Él se había ido…

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque les parezca mentira, me gustaría escuchar opiniones, por supuesto, esto no termina acá...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick no fue a trabajar por dos días y Kate no quiso dar el brazo a torcer, y no lo llamó. Estaba enojada con él y ahora él parecía estar enojado también con ella.

Kate sufría en silencio, preguntándose si él no se habría arrepentido de la relación que tenían, hacía un par de días estaba tan segura y ahora, tenía la impresión de que algo estaba sucediendo… y evidentemente, no podía ser algo bueno…

Chequeó su celular por enésima vez ese día… esperando que él dejara algún mensaje o buscara alguna excusa tonta para llamarla… pero no…

Sus compañeros no se atrevían a preguntarle, por temor a ponerla peor, porque todos sabían que algo pasaba…

Cuando Kate salió del precinto, sintió el olor a humedad característico de esas noches primaverales en las que se desata una tormenta inesperada. No tenía el automóvil, lo había dejado en el taller para chequearlo, como todos los meses, así que se encaminó al subterráneo y con tranquilidad esperó hasta que el tren llegara y la llevara hasta su casa, a tres cuadras de la estación.

Al subir la escalera, estaba anocheciendo. Sin embargo, estaba más oscuro que de costumbre porque evidentemente, la tormenta estaba muy cerca.

Kate trató de apurarse, odiaba mojarse. En realidad no odiaba mojarse… pero le gustaba hacerlo cuando estaba de buen humor, y ese, por supuesto, no era el caso…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, escuchó pasos detrás suyo y se detuvo, alerta, pensando que alguien la estaría siguiendo para robarle.

Cuando se volvió para ver qué pasaba, se encontró cara a cara con Rick.

Kate se mordió el labio para esconder la sonrisa. No quería demostrarle cuanto le gustaba verlo y cuanto lo había extrañado esos días…

Se sentía tonta… su corazón se había acelerado considerablemente. Pero se juró a si misma que era por el miedo que había tenido de ser atacada…

-Hey…- dijo solo él y trató de sonreír, se lo notaba nervioso.

-Qué haces aquí?- retrucó ella, demostrando que aún las cosas seguían del mismo modo.

-Se me ocurrió que quizás podríamos hablar un rato… más tranquilos…

-Te parece?- le dijo ella con sarcasmo, no era una pregunta.

-Yo creo que vale la pena… no se que piensas tú…- le dijo él con un poco de enojo.

-Habla entonces…- le dijo ella seria.

-Quería decirte que te extraño… - le dijo él y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, Kate rara vez lo había visto así- yo se que probablemente me equivoqué al no aclararle algunas cosas a Gina… pero en realidad no lo hice a propósito, Kate… no me importa nada en el mundo que no seas tú… y Alexis, por supuesto…

-Rick…- quiso decir ella, la declaración de él la había ablandado, pero no quería demostrarlo aún.

-Qué Kate… realmente me desilusiona que al primer problema, estemos así… como dos extraños…

-Si… en eso tienes razón…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Entonces?- preguntó él acercándose.

-Entonces, nada… todavía estoy enojada, Rick… lo siento… no tienes idea de lo que me molestó oír esa conversación… la forma en que ella te hablaba, como si realmente te conociera…

-Kate… tengo que reconocer que a pesar de todo… me encanta verte celosa… - dijo él y aspiró hondo- es muy estimulante… pero como ya te dije… Gina no significa nada para mi… y sabes, porque ya te lo he dicho… que cuando elegí irme con ella, fue porque pensé que estabas con Demming… y no podía soportarlo…

-Rick… - dijo Kate pero no supo como continuar.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer y ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Kate… yo… estos días me notaste raro… y me conoces bien… estuve pensando mucho…

-Si…- dijo solo ella y bajó la vista, tenía miedo de lo que escucharía.

-El caso es que… estuve pensando en nosotros… en todo lo que esto significa para mi…

-No me digas nada… por favor Rick… se que quizás tienes dudas… se que estas semanas quizás nos saltamos algunas etapas… - dijo ella casi sin pensar.

-Kate…- dijo y levantó la mano, indicando que quería continuar hablando- en realidad, te decía que estuve pensando, y me di cuenta de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

-Qué?- dijo ella, la desilusión reflejada en sus facciones, ya bastante mojadas, aunque a ninguno se le había hecho evidente aún.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Kate… no podemos seguir así…- dijo él y la tomó de la mano. La sintió temblar, no tenía idea de porqué. Quizás ella tuviera dudas.

-Rick…- dijo y sintió lágrimas que corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas.

-No puedo vivir sin ti…- le dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas- no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un minuto… no puedo… y se que quizás te parezca demasiado rápido… pero necesito que pensemos como remediarlo…

Kate lo miró, arrugando su nariz sin comprender.

La lluvia era intensa, y ya habían sonado algunos truenos y los relámpagos a menudo los iluminaban.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir… Kate…- dijo y se arrodilló a sus pies, ahí donde estaban, en el medio de la calle, mojados y casi sin poder hablar sin gritar- es… - agregó y sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y se lo extendió- te casarías conmigo, amor? Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo?

-Castle…- jadeó ella, chorreando agua, sin saber si era solo la lluvia o también sus lágrimas las que bañaban su cara.

-Por favor, si no quieres contestarme ahora, no lo hagas… pero prométeme que lo pensarás…- le dijo y besó su mano.

-Castle… - volvió a repetir ella y miró hacia el cielo, sonriendo- está lloviendo…

-Si… lo se…- dijo él e imitó su sonrisa.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie. Tiró de su brazo y lo llevó a resguardo de la lluvia.

Rick la miró con intensidad cuando llegaron bajo techo, al porche del edificio. El cabello mojado, la ropa que se trasparentaba y su mirada hacían un cóctel muy estimulante. Sin embargo, él trató de concentrarse.

-Tomalo… es tuyo…- dijo él y le entregó el anillo.

Kate lo tomó y lo miró, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió genuinamente. Estaba impactada, y muy en el fondo, él lo supo.

-Yo…- dijo ella, le costaba trabajo expresarse- yo nunca pensé que esto podría pasar…

-Por qué no?- dijo él- yo siempre lo imaginé… solo tenía que encontrar el momento…

-Rick…- lo interrumpió ella- estás seguro de que esto no es un intento desesperado para arreglar las cosas?

-Kate… te amo… y esto lo he estado pensando desde hace meses… ni bien nos decidimos a darnos esta oportunidad… - le dijo y sonrió a medias.

Kate hizo una mueca, casi no podía controlar el llanto, pero no era tristeza esta vez, sino emoción.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Pero yo te amo más…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cintura, posesivamente, pegando su cuerpo mojado al de ella.

Kate deslizó las manos hacia arriba y lo tomó del cuello, acercando su cara a la de él.

-Estás seguro de que querrías compartir tu vida conmigo?- le preguntó.

-Sería un sueño… - le dijo él mirándola con devoción.

-Para mi también…- suspiró ella, mirando sus labios.

-Entonces?- dijo el alzando la ceja con ansiedad.

-Entonces… no tiene que ser ya, verdad?

-Cuando quieras, amor…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Si… por supuesto que si…- dijo ella y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, pero a ella no le importó porque él se inclinó y la besó con tanta delicadeza, que no pudo ni quiso hacer nada para estropear el momento.

Se quedaron durante largos minutos ahí, uno pegado contra el otro, besándose, perdiéndose cada uno en el otro, hasta que él la sintió temblar…

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Tengo un poco de frío… - le dijo ella y él la abrazó fuerte.

-Quieres ir arriba?- le dijo él.

-Solo si vienes conmigo…- le dijo ella batiendo las pestañas.

-Solo si me prometes que no te propasarás conmigo…- le dijo él en tono de broma.

-Prometido…- dijo ella con la mano alzada.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, salían de la ducha, enfundados, ella en una toalla y él en una bata.<p>

-Mucho trabajo?- dijo él mientras la observaba secarse el cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

-Tuve que trabajar más estos días… hay gente que estuvo ausente…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-Lo siento, amor… realmente estaba tratando de ver como hacía para hablar contigo… y el trabajo no era un buen lugar…

-Si…- dijo ella dejando la toalla de lado un momento y mirándolo con ternura- es cierto…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo estirando su mano para que ella se la tomara, ella se acercó y se sentó en su falda, rozando su nariz con la de él en un gesto que ya era de ellos- de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-De verdad tú te quieres casar conmigo?- repitió ella y sonrió.

-Yo pregunté primero…- protestó él.

-Si…- dijo y sonrió soñadora. Él nunca la había visto así…

-Mmmm…- dijo él perdiendo su nariz en su cuello- hermosa…- dijo y la miró a los ojos- entonces, me dejarías que te pusiera este anillo como muestra de este… compromiso?- le dijo galante y ella sonrió, ruborizada.

-Estoy deseando que lo hagas…- dijo ella.

Rick deslizó el anillo en el dedo y luego besó su mano.

-Quieres guardar el secreto?- preguntó él, la conocía bien.

-Solo hasta que podamos elegir el momento para poder contarlo… no me interesa ocultarlo más…

-O sea que "El atractivo y encantador soltero codiciado número 4, se casa con su musa, la increíblemente bella, inteligente y sofisticada, detective de la policía de New York" ya lo estoy leyendo en los periódicos…

-Oh, Castle… extrañarás no formar parte de esa lista…

-Un poco…

-Eso puede arreglarse, si quieres…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Ni lo pienses…- dijo él y la empujó sobre la cama, y se acomodó sobre ella.

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Usarás mi apellido?- le preguntó él de repente.

-Supongo que si…

-Igual todos te llamarán… sra. Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate cerró los ojos y recordó cuando solía ser fanática de sus libros, las veces que había escrito eso en un papel, con corazones… y suspiró.

-Te gustó lo de sra. Castle… verdad?- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Podría terminarla aquí y quedaría bien... pero tengo algunas ideas todavía... qué opinan?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo no tiene tanto sentido si no fuera por el que viene... así que solo se trata de una preparación para el cumpleaños de Kate, algunos me preguntaban como sería la rutina diaria de Kate y Rick... yo me imagino esto... espero que les guste! M... imposible de evitarlo...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 9**

Kate sonrió ante la idea. Nunca había querido hacer demasiado festejo para su cumpleaños, pero este año era distinto. Si bien hacía tiempo que Castle le había devuelto las ganas de estar bien y festejar, este era el primer año que pasarían juntos. Y él estaba muy entusiasmado.

Además, la idea era compartir con sus amigos y familia, la noticia del compromiso, y blanquear, de alguna forma, su relación. Aunque todos se hubiesen dado cuenta ya.

No es que ellos no hubieran cuidado sus formas en el trabajo y cuando estaban frente a los otros. Pero ya no se molestaban en ocultar cuando llegaban o se iban juntos, lo cual ocurría la mayor parte de las veces.

Pero Rick, solo le había dicho parte de la información. Tenía un par de sorpresas preparadas para ella y eso lo tenía ocupado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

Y Kate sabía que algo más sucedía, pero lo dejaba hacer, feliz al sentir que le importaba a alguien lo suficiente como para molestarse en preparar una sorpresa.

Esa tarde, a la salida del trabajo, Rick la había dejado en su casa y había desaparecido un par de horas. Kate lo había extrañado, ya se había acostumbrado a volver a casa con él, pasar tiempo juntos mirando televisión y luego cenando.

Y todo era más fácil desde que Alexis no estaba tanto en su casa. Porque al no estar su hija, Rick no sentía tanta necesidad de irse y frecuentemente pasaba la noche con ella.

Kate adoraba despertarse en mitad de la noche y abrazarlo, si ya no lo estaba haciendo. Y algunas veces, hasta incluso comenzaba a acariciarlo y cuando las cosas se ponían calientes, terminaban uno en brazos del otro, agradeciendo al destino que finalmente les hubiera dado la posibilidad de estar juntos.

A menudo Kate se preguntaba como sería compartir una vida con él, lo que no se daba cuenta era que, de alguna forma, ya la estaba compartiendo. Lo único que faltaba era dar su consentimiento ante el juez y tener un certificado.

Mientras lo esperaba, Kate comenzó a pensar en el futuro que tendría con él. Sabía que no siempre las cosas serían fáciles, sobre todo porque él, aunque fuera muy buena persona, tenía diferente criterio y opinión sobre algunos temas. Pero eso no era importante, se dijo. Todo se podía solucionar.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escuchó la puerta y lo vio entrar.

-Hey…- dijo sonriente ella y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hey…- dijo él y la levantó en el aire mientras la besaba.

-Tardaste mucho…- le dijo haciendo un gesto de tristeza.

-Si… perdón… estoy teniendo algunas diferencias con la editorial y desde que Gina no maneja esas cosas, a veces tengo que hacerme cargo…

-Amor… te extrañé, créeme… pero es mejor así…- dijo y sonrió triunfante ella- cocino algo para la cena?- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Descansa… - le dijo palmeándola a la altura de la cadera- yo prepararé algo…

Kate lo observó moverse en la cocina y sonrió. De verdad Castle era una caja de sorpresas. Y ella estaba muy feliz de tenerlo en su vida.

* * *

><p>Rato después, luego de comer, él se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se quedó observándola pensativo.<p>

-Estaba pensando en festejarlo en el Old Haunt… podríamos cerrar el bar el lunes a la noche… te parece?- le dijo inclinándose en el sofá para mirarla de cerca.

-Si… es una buena idea…- dijo ella y lo tomó del cuello, abrazándolo y descendiendo su cara sobre la de ella para besarlo.

-Mmmm- dijo él en su boca- mis pensamientos están perdiendo claridad…- agregó y ella rió.

-Qué me regalarás?- dijo y alzó la ceja con interés cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron.

-Es una sorpresa…- le dijo él y sonrió misteriosamente.

-No me darás ninguna pista?- le dijo deslizando sus dedos por su pecho, sensualmente para convencerlo.

-Eso depende…- le dijo alzando ambas cejas con interés.

-Depende de qué?- le dijo ella sonriendo ante el gesto de él.

-De lo que estés dispuesta a darme a cambio…- dijo él y contuvo la respiración al observar las chispas en los ojos de ella.

Kate se incorporó y se acercó a él, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho. Inclinó su cabeza y acercó sus labios al oído de él, respirando audiblemente, tal como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Rick se mantuvo inmóvil y cuando ella no dijo nada, separó su cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces?- le dijo devorándola con la mirada.

-Quieres saber?- dijo ella sonriendo seductora.

-Muero por saber…

Kate se inclinó y le murmuró algo al oído. Rick sintió que su corazón se detenía y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de recuperarse de la excitación que sus palabras le habían causado.

Ella se colocó sobre él, con una pierna de cada lado y lo miró a los ojos sonriente.

Rick sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperarse y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Olvídalo…- dijo él y ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero… acaso no quieres?

-Quiero vivir para darte el regalo el lunes… - dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Oh, Castle… no me imaginé que podías ser tan miedoso…- le dijo y lo besó con intensidad.

-Mmmmm- dijo él otra vez en su boca- detective… - jadeó él cuando ella comenzó a moverse sensualmente, provocando un exquisito roce.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Él desplazó las manos hacia arriba, por debajo de la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta.

-Increíble…- dijo él cuando la escuchó suspirar.

Kate levantó la camisa aún abotonada y se la quitó. Rick se permitió pasear su mirada por su pecho, irreverentemente. Entonces ella trabajó para desabotonar la camisa de él, desesperada por sentir su piel. Él deslizó la mano por debajo de la tela de jean de la falda corta de ella y la escuchó jadear apreciativamente. Su boca se movió hasta el pecho de ella, sus sentidos focalizados en el aroma de su piel.

Rick no se guió por lo que deseaba hacer… sino por lo que ella necesitaba. La escuchó, la miró y fue haciendo lo que sabía que ella quería que hiciera.

Kate se puso de pie y le dio espacio para quitarse el pantalón. Y en el momento en que él la tomaba de la mano, listo para consumar su deseo, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar…

Kate se mordió el labio y miró el identificador. Rick asintió con la cabeza. Ambos sabían que probablemente se tratara de trabajo.

-Lanie…- dijo tratando de normalizar la respiración.

-Kate…- dijo la forense- lamento molestarte… encontramos una nueva víctima relacionada con tu caso…

Kate tomó nota mental de la dirección y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él en sus caderas, que la empujaban a descender.

-Estaré allí en media hora…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Tienes que irte?- preguntó él con desilusión.

-Luego de que terminemos con esto…- le dijo y lo besó con tal entrega, que él se olvidó de todo…por un largo rato.

Momentos después, cuando Kate se vestía rápidamente y él la observaba tratando de reponerse, Rick pensó otra vez en el cumpleaños de Kate…

Aún quedaban unos días y él estaba seguro de que si todo salía bien, Kate no olvidaría su cumpleaños en mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Me tomé el atrevimiento de inventar una fecha para el cumpleaños de Kate, porque por lo que escuché y leí, no la hay... si alguien sabe algo, me gustaría estar al tanto! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A pesar de que me han confirmado que la fecha del cumpleaños de Kate es el 17 de noviembre, cosa que de verdad no había escuchado, decidí seguir adelante con este fic, en el que la fecha del cumpleaños de Kate es el 10 de octubre. Espero que disculpen el error, ya tenía todo planeado! Disfruten!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sintió los labios de Rick besándola en su abdomen antes de abrir los ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y deslizó los dedos, enredándolos en su cabello, orientando sus movimientos hacia abajo.

Rick le dio el gusto y la siguió besando, escuchando sus jadeos que casi conocía de memoria y que cada día le recordaban lo increíble que era hacer el amor con ella.

Lo que Rick no sabía era que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Kate disfrutaba de sus caricias y agradecía todos los días por tener a su lado un compañero que no solo la trataba como a una mujer y la hacía sentir especial en la cama, sino en todo sentido.

Rick resumió sus caricias cuando la escuchó gemir e inició el camino ascendente hasta que llegó a su boca.

-Mmm… feliz cumpleaños, amor…- dijo él mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y rió sonoramente cuando sintió sus dedos danzar por sobre sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas deliberadamente.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy?- le dijo él mientras besaba su cuello y la escuchaba respirar audiblemente.

-Además de ir a trabajar…- le dijo ella con fastidio.

-No crees que Gates te daría el día libre?

-Ni siquiera lo intentaría…- sonrió Kate.

-Tienes razón… pero… podemos ir a desayunar… - le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Eso me gusta…- le dijo ella y se levantó.

-Espera…- le dijo él y la sostuvo de la nuca. Kate lo miró con intensidad… cada vez que él hacía eso, los recuerdos le traían ese primer beso que él le había dado en el callejón.

-Rick…- dijo ella.

-Solo… quiero decirte que te amo… y que soy feliz… me haces muy feliz, Kate…

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y él sonrió.

Rick la tomó de la cara y la besó profundamente. Kate apretó su cuerpo al de él y las cosas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más intensas.

-Espera…- dijo ella y separó su cara de la de él- o vamos a desayunar o nos quedamos aquí… no hay tiempo para ambas cosas…

-Hoy haremos lo que tú quieras…- le dijo y alzó las cejas sonriendo.

Kate miró hacia arriba pensativa por unos segundos y él rió cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás y colocó una pierna a cada lado de él, mirándolo desde arriba con deseo.

-Siempre podemos comprar café antes de entrar al precinto…- le dijo y lo besó con pasión.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Kate y Rick entraban al precinto y terminaban sonriendo al escuchar el cálido aplauso de sus compañeros.<p>

-Feliz cumpleaños, detective…- dijo la capitán Gates, inusualmente sonriendo y le hizo una reverencia a Castle, que la miró confundido, y casi se da vuelta para ver si atrás suyo estaba el destinatario de semejante gesto de simpatía.

-Gracias, señor…- dijo Kate y le dio la mano.

-Bien… todos a trabajar…- dijo volviendo a su estado normal.

Todos sus compañeros saludaron a Kate y volvieron a su trabajo.

-Capitán… nos gustaría invitarla al festejo que estamos organizando esta noche en el Old Haunt…- dijo Castle aprovechando el rapto de simpatía de la mujer.

-No, gracias, sr. Castle… debo levantarme temprano mañana… aprecio su gesto, igualmente…- dijo Gates y miró a Kate- podemos hablar un momento, detective?

-Si, señor…- dijo Kate y empujó a Castle, que estaba demasiado cerca suyo y las seguía sin prestar atención a sus miradas de desesperación, pidiéndole que no las acompañara.

Una vez en su oficina, Gates le indicó a Kate que se sentara.

-Detective… me gustaría aclarar algo con usted…

-Dígame…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo, no tenía idea de qué le podría decir la mujer, pero siempre se trataba de algo complicado o retorcido.

-Es sobre su relación con el sr. Castle…

-Señor… yo…- dijo y Gates la interrumpió.

-Kate… no le estoy preguntando nada… yo se que ustedes tienen una relación… y no es de mi incumbencia… aunque para serle sincera… preferiría que las cosas fueran distintas…

-Señor…

-Lo único que espero de usted es que se mantenga profesional…

-Lo haré… señor… no se preocupe…- dijo Kate y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Esa noche en el Old Haunt estaban todos esperando a Kate… se había retrasado un poco terminando con las indagatorias del caso en el que trabajaba.<p>

Rick caminaba en círculos, nervioso, pero Alexis y su madre lo acompañaban y trataban de tranquilizarlo.

-Saldrá todo bien, papá…- le dijo Alexis acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Y si a ella no le gusta la sorpresa?

-Eso es imposible…- dijo la chica y sonrió.

A los pocos minutos se produjo un murmullo general y Rick la vio aparecer, sonriente. Tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, pero él adoraba verla así, menos profesional y más femenina. Aunque en ningún momento pensara que la ropa que ella usaba para el trabajo era poco femenina. Si algo caracterizaba a Kate era que siempre le daba un toque personal a su guardarropa… a él toda la vida le habían gustado su forma de vestirse.

Kate lo miró a lo lejos y sonrió. En ese momento Lanie la alcanzó y la abrazó con ternura.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, amiga…- le dijo la médica forense y la miró a los ojos- creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar…-le dijo y achicó los ojos.

-Creo que si…- dijo Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa…- le dijo y la miró con intención- finalmente eres feliz?

-Muy feliz, Lanie…- le dijo y miró a Rick que se acercaba.

Lanie sonrió y vio a Rick abrazarla tiernamente. Se sintió feliz. Sabía que finalmente, Kate se estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y también sabía que Rick era la persona indicada. Lo único que lamentaba era que hubieran esperado tanto tiempo.

-Hey…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros- tardaste bastante!- le dijo y Lanie sonrió al ver la forma en que se miraban.

-Lo siento… el trabajo…- dijo y sonrió.

Mas gente del precinto y amigos se acercaron a saludarla y la fiesta comenzó.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, cuando llegó el momento del brindis, Rick llamó la atención de los presentes y se produjo un silencio casi total. Rick miró a Alexis que le guiñó el ojo y luego a Kate.<p>

-Amigos… solo quiero decir unas palabras para homenajear a esta mujer tan especial… es tu cumpleaños, Kate…- dijo y la miró y todos se miraron entre si, no estaban acostumbrados a escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.

Kate asintió y luego miró a todos, para luego volver a mirarlo a él.

-Y está de más decir que todos te queremos y deseamos que seas muy feliz… - dijo y miró a la gente presente, que asintió- pero… - dijo y tomó su mano, sonriendo cuando escuchó algunos suspiros de Ryan y Esposito que bromeaban con él- creo que sería honesto poder decirles a todos nuestros amigos lo que nos pasa… verdad?- dijo y besó su mano.

Kate sonrió y miró a todos un poco avergonzada.

-Lo que… Rick quiere decir es que… luego de mucho tiempo de idas y vueltas… él y yo… estamos juntos… y queríamos compartirlo con todos ustedes…- dijo y miró a Lanie, que sonreía casi emocionada.

-Y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerte una consulta, querida…- dijo y Esposito silbó, ocasionando que todos rieran- estoy pensando en editar un libro con mis memorias… me gustaría llamarlo… "Historia de un amor… mi vida al lado de la detective más sexy"

-Castle!- dijo ella y todos rieron- estás hablando en serio?

-Por qué no?- dijo él y le siguió la corriente- contaría lo que me ha costado que te decidieras a estar conmigo… las cosas que he tenido que hacer para ganarme tu confianza y tu amor…

-Tú sabes que eso lo tuviste desde el principio…- dijo y ambos escucharon un "ahhh" general.

Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se miraron sonrientes.

-Bésala ya, Castle… todos queremos ver el beso!- gritó Lanie y se produjo un murumullo.

Rick alzó la ceja y la miró a Kate que asintió sonriendo. Se inclinó y la besó tiernamente, pero ella lo abrazó y profundizó el beso. Se produjo un silencio y cuando se separaron hubo un aplauso.

-Brindemos por esto…- dijo Martha y todos chocaron sus copas mientras Rick y Kate sonreían.

El padre de Kate se acercó y la abrazó a ella y luego a Rick.

-Finalmente me diste el gusto, hija… siempre te he dicho que Rick era el hombre ideal para ti…

-Papá!- dijo Kate y sonrió al ver la mirada de orgullo de Rick.

-Suegro… ella siempre lo supo… pero quería vernos sufrir…- dijo y la besó en la mejilla, feliz.

-Kate…- dijo Alexis y la abrazó con ternura- felicidades… y quería decirte que estoy feliz por ambos…- dijo y sonrió.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi escucharte decir esto…- dijo Kate y se abrazaron.

-No hay un abrazo para tu suegra preferida?- dijo Martha y la abrazó también.

-Martha…- dijo solo Kate y Martha besó cálidamente su frente.

-Hey… amiga…- dijo Lanie con una sonrisa- quiero que me digas… tenías razón Lanie… el chico escritor es bueno para mi… - dijo y la miró.

-Tenías razón, Lanie… el chico escritor es el hombre de mi vida…- dijo Kate y Lanie abrió los ojos. Eso era más de lo que esperaba escuchar de ella.

* * *

><p>Luego del brindis y las felicitaciones de los más íntimos, Rick volvió a pedir silencio.<p>

-Se que te debes estar preguntando como es que me olvidé de tu regalo…- dijo él y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

Kate no dijo nada. Lo vio nervioso y eso la contagió a ella también.

-Bien… esto es simple…- sacó del bolsillo de su saco un sobre y se lo entregó.

Kate alzó las cejas y lo abrió. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Dos pasajes a las Vegas para mañana?- dijo y lo miró sin comprender.

-Veo que llego a tiempo…- dijo una voz femenina y todos se dieron vuelta para ver la entrada triunfal de la capitán Gates.

-Justo a tiempo, señor…- dijo Castle y le sonrió a Kate, que abrió la boca sin comprender.

-Detective… tiene una semana de vacaciones… pero con una condición…- dijo y miró a Castle.

De hecho todos los miraron, nadie se movía… todos seguían el intercambio como si se tratara de alguna telenovela.

-La condición es que te conviertas en la señora Rodgers… ahora…- dijo y le entregó un estuche con dos alianzas.

Kate lo miró con la boca abierta. El silencio era absoluto. Kate miró primero a Rick… y luego a su padre, que sonrió y después se detuvo en Alexis, que también sonreía…

-Rick…- dijo nerviosa y todos miraron expectantes…

* * *

><p><strong>Ustedes saben que no me gusta dejarlos así... pero me pareció lindo un poco de suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero comentarios!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Finalmente, Kate le contesta a Rick... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 11**

-Kate… siempre dijiste que te gustaban las cosas íntimas…- dijo él y le sonrió.

-Y a ti las cosas grandes…- dijo ella recordando.

-Esto es la mezcla perfecta…- acarició su cara.

Kate pudo hacerse perfecta idea como si estuvieran solos, porque el silencio era total… todos estaban esperando su respuesta.

-De verdad quieres que nos casemos ahora?- dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-En realidad hubiera preferido que fuera antes… así que esta es nuestra mejor opción…- dijo sonriendo.

-Rick…

-Kate… esta es la primera vez que me dejo llevar por la ansiedad y apuro las cosas… no me dirás que tengo que tener paciencia, no?

-Es cierto…

-Te amo, Kate… no puedo vivir sin ti… - le dijo sintiendo que ella dudaba.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces?- dijo él alzando una ceja con ansiedad.

-Casémonos…- dijo sonriendo y él abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras, solo la tomó de la mano y se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, y luego él la besó dulcemente.

Una vez que recibieron la felicitación de todos los presentes, incluida la capitán Gates, Rick tomó de la mano a Kate y la apartó del grupo.

-Ahora qué?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Estás lista? El juez llegará en unos minutos…- dijo él nervioso.

-Ya?

-Ya… tienes dudas?

-No, amor… no empieces… - le dijo acariciando su cara.

-Entonces vamos… - dijo y besó sus labios rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, el juez se colocaba frente a ellos con el libro de actas en la mano.<p>

-Estoy aquí, por tercera… y espero de todo corazón que sea la última vez- dijo el juez y Rick le sonrió a Kate, que lo miró con nerviosismo- para celebrar junto a ustedes la unión de estas dos personas…

Todos se miraron entre si, nadie podía creer que estuvieran asistiendo al casamiento de Kate y Rick…

-Señorita Beckett… su futuro esposo me pidió que fuera breve, ya que él conoce los términos legales de esta unión civil… está de acuerdo con que vayamos al punto clave?

Kate sonrió y Rick le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto… puede continuar…

-Sr. Richard Alexander Rodgers- dijo el juez y Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, realmente él había sido importante en su vida- acepta por esposa a la señorita Katherine Beckett?

-Si, por supuesto, acepto…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Algunos aplausos tímidos se escucharon.

-Señorita Katherine Beckett, acepta por esposo al sr. Richard Alexander Rodgers?

-Si, acepto…- dijo ella con timidez y lo miró de reojo.

-Entonces los declaro unidos en matrimonio… y mi consejo es… no se divorcien…- dijo el juez y ambos sonrieron.

Los dos se acercaron a firmar el documento y luego firmaron los testigos, que fueron Ryan y Lanie…

Rick tomó la mano de Kate y la besó con emoción. Todo el mundo aplaudió y ellos sonrieron.

Kate quiso ir a saludar a todos pero él la retuvo, sosteniéndola de la cintura, apretada contra su cuerpo.

-Estás contenta?- le preguntó él.

-Feliz…- dijo ella sonriente- y tú?

-También!- dijo él- feliz cumpleaños, amor…

-Te amo, Rick…- le dijo ella con emoción.

* * *

><p>La fiesta duró un par de horas más. Y cuando Kate comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos, Rick la tomó de la cintura y la apartó un poco.<p>

-Vamos?

-Si…- dijo ella le sonrió.

-Pasaremos la noche en un hotel… y luego irás por tus cosas a tu casa, si?

-Si… está bien…- dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rick y Kate entraron al hotel, el recepcionista los recibió con una sonrisa.<p>

-Es un placer hospedarlo esta noche, Sr. Castle… encantado de conocerla Sra. Castle…- dijo y Kate sonrió, sonrojada.

-Te acostumbrarás…- dijo él y la abrazó con cariño.

-Todo está dispuesto como usted pidió- le dijo el hombre y Rick sonrió.

Kate lo miró casi sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada. Lo amaba y eso era claro. Pero a pesar de todo, siempre había pensado que las cosas serían distintas entre ellos, pero sin embargo, él la había sorprendido, y eso era lo que más le llegaba.

Una vez que Rick terminó con los trámites, la tomó de la cintura y la condujo él mismo al ascensor. Kate no hablaba mucho, estaba absorta, en un modo más reflexivo. Como queriendo asimilar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Llegaron a la habitación y cuando estaban por entrar, él la tomó en brazos, sonriendo mientras ella aprovechaba la cercanía para besar sus labios.

-Rick, qué haces? Te dolerá la espalda!- le dijo ella riendo antes de que él la bajara.

-Hoy no me importa nada… además sabes que mi estado físico es excelente…- le dijo alzando la ceja y ella rió.

-Si…- dijo y se mordió el labio sensualmente- lo se…

Rick se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en donde había una botella de champagne, la abrió y llenó las dos copas para hacer un brindis.

-Sra. Castle…- le dijo sonriendo y tomó su mano, luego de entregarle la copa- por nosotros…- agregó y chocaron las copas.

-Por nosotros…- sonrió ella y mientras tomaba un sorbo, observó como él, luego de tomar también, besaba su mano en donde había colocado la alianza.

-Amor…- le dijo y tomó su copa, para depositarla sobre la mesa, y luego la miró a los ojos- no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que hayas aceptado…- sus ojos no solo reflejaban sinceridad, sino también emoción.

-Tengo que admitir que presionaste lo suficiente- sonrió ella- pero sabes que quería casarme contigo… quizás me hubiera gustado planearlo de otra forma… pero me hace feliz haberme decidido…

-Lo se…- dijo y tomó su cara entre las manos, besándola intensamente- casi no puedo esperar a que vivamos juntos…

-Rick… prácticamente vivimos juntos…

-Si, ya se… pero casi a escondidas… y ya me estaba cansando ese tema…- dijo él mientras seguía besándola.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- le dijo ella cerrando los ojos un momento, asaltada por el deseo que le producían sus caricias.

-A ti que te parece?- le dijo él interrumpiendo su tarea de besar su cuello y hombros para mirarla a los ojos con sorpresa.

-No me refiero a ahora… ahora… sino al trabajo… estoy segura de que Gates no querrá que estando casados sigamos trabajando juntos…

-Amor…- dijo y deslizó hacia abajo el cierre del vestido, jadeando ante el contacto de sus dedos con la piel suave de la espalda de ella- hablaremos con ella, encontraremos una solución… tenemos una semana en las Vegas para pensar que haremos… pero ahora…- dijo y ella sonrió- por favor… ten piedad de mi…- dijo y ella apretó los labios para no lanzar una carcajada.

-Está bien…- dijo y dejó caer su vestido.

Rick dio un paso hacia atrás, no pudiendo evitar querer mirarla.

-No me canso de mirarte… - dijo y ella se sonrojó- y cada día me gustas más… si eso fuera posible…- agregó y ella deslizó sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa, quitándolos rápidamente.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos, acariciándose y luego de hacer el amor, mientras estaban enredados bajo las sábanas, aún besándose tiernamente, ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Qué?- le preguntó él, sonriendo también.

-Finalmente ahora, podemos decir lo que somos…- dijo ella con emoción.

-Lo que siempre fuimos, amor… tú y yo… nosotros…

-Marido y mujer…- dijo ella y suspiró satisfecha…

Rick la abrazó con ternura y al poco rato se quedaron dormidos… sin haber advertido quizás, que ese era el primero de todos los días que estarían juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>Este también podría ser el final! Qué opinan?... quizás hay algunas cosas que podría agregar...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno... he aquí la luna de miel... se imaginan que no solo se puede ir al casino y comer bien en Las Vegas, sobre todo si uno va de Luna de Miel... sin embargo, algunos malos entendidos pueden hacer tambalear las cosas... aunque no por mucho tiempo... disfruten!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 12**

-Hey!- dijo Richard Castle tomando de un brazo a su nueva esposa que caminaba unos pasos delante de él por la elegante alfombra color natural que engalanaba los pasillos del Bellagio.

-No quiero hablar, Castle…- dijo Kate Beckett enojada, tratando de mantenerse fuera del alcance de su marido.

-Pero… amor…- dijo y la tomó del brazo con suavidad pero con la suficiente firmeza como para detenerla.

-No quiero hablar…- repitió y él vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Escucha… siempre voy a encontrarme con viejas amigas…- ella lo escuchó sin decir nada- pero eso no cambiará mi decisión de estar a tu lado… mi época de playboy ha terminado… desde que te conozco, no me importa otra cosa que no seas tú…- dijo él

-Por qué permites esa clase de comodidad con la que tus "viejas amigas"- dijo gesticulando- se te acercan?… me hace sentir que soy la modelito de turno a tu lado…

-Amor… eres mi esposa… mi mujer… lamentablemente no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero si puedo decirte que quiero estar contigo… y eso implica el presente y el futuro… y si te molesta la forma en que se me acercan, me aseguraré de no permitir que lo hagan…- le dijo y ella vio sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Esta era una de las cosas que más me atemorizaba de una relación contigo… tu pasado… tu habilidad para gustar al género femenino… - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, aún con enojo.

-Lo siento… se que estás enojada y te entiendo, pero déjame demostrarte con el paso del tiempo que cumpliré con lo que te estoy prometiendo… - le dijo y besó su mano con ternura.

Kate lo miró y se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír, ese hombre la podía y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.

-Buenas noches, sr. Castle…- dijo un camarero que pasaba con una mesa con rueditas, seguramente a punto de entregar una cena exquisita a alguna habitación.

-Buenas noches, Jeremy…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Sra. Castle…- dijo el hombre y le hizo una reverencia que Kate devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Podrías traerme una botella del mejor champagne? Mi esposa y yo necesitamos brindar…- dijo Rick y volvió a besar suavemente su mano, galantemente y logró sacarle otra sonrisa a Kate.

Una vez que se despidieron del camarero, Rick la miró con intensidad y colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja para impulsarla a caminar a su lado. Kate no hizo ningún comentario. La rabia inicial se le había pasado. Ella sabía a qué se exponía cuando se casó con él y también sabía que el hecho de haber aclarado las cosas le daría un respiro y la garantía de que al menos él sabía de su incomodidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando entraron en la habitación, él se quitó el moño del smoking y se recostó sobre la elegante cama mirándola con intención.<p>

Kate se hizo la desentendida, yendo de un lado hacia otro, acomodando ropa, toallas, cualquier cosa para tener una excusa de no acercarse demasiado. Él estaba raro, aunque no en un mal sentido y ella se sentía algo incómoda.

-Kate… amor… podemos hablar?- le dijo él con calma, había observado la incomodidad de ella y lo último que quería era desperdiciar un día, o peor aún, una noche estando distanciado de ella.

-Si, claro…- dijo interrumpiendo su inútil tarea y sentándose a su lado en la cama- dime…

-Quiero saber… acaso tienes dudas de lo que significas para mi?

-Por momentos siento como si no te importara que yo esté presente… acaso no te das cuenta del papel estúpido que hago a tu lado cuando una de tus rubias amigas viene y se te cuelga del hombro?

-Lo siento, Kate… no volverá a pasar… lo prometo…- dijo consiente de lo que ella le planteaba.

-Mas te vale, Castle… porque de lo contrario tendremos muchos problemas… te lo aseguro…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Aunque tengo que confesarte algo… encuentro por demás de estimulante la forma en que me miras cuando estás celosa… te juro que me siento tentado en repetir esto porque en este mismo instante…- dijo y ella desvió sus ojos hacia el punto en donde la demostración de su estímulo se estaba haciendo notoria.

-Me halaga pensar que encuentras estimulantes mis celos… pero prefiero actuar de esa forma y no pasar por esto otra vez- dijo deslizando sus dedos para acariciarlo por sobre la tela de su pantalón mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Dios, Katie…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

-Castle no me llames así… me recuerdas a mi padre… y créeme… en lo último que quiero pensar ahora, es en él… - dijo y alzó la ceja sensualmente cuando él la miró a los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas…- dijo jadeando cuando ella deslizó sus dedos y bajó el cierre del pantalón sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Así me gusta…- dijo ella y sonrió, aún acariciándolo.

-Dime… cuándo estrenarás ese nuevo conjunto que compramos?

-Lo tengo puesto…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Mmm- dijo él y deslizó la mano hacia arriba por su pierna, intentando levantar el vestido que ella llevaba puesto.

-Mmm- repitió ella y acercó su cara a la de él, con la intención de besarlo.

El sonido de algunos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió.

-Dios…- jadeó él con su boca a milímetros de la de ella- debe ser el champagne…

-Quieres que lo atienda yo?

-No, no…- dijo acomodándose la ropa- yo lo haré, amor…- dijo y besó suavemente sus labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Momentos después, Rick abría la botella y le extendía una copa a Kate, y la llenaba con cuidado de no derramar la bebida.

-Mmmm… rico…- dijo ella luego de probarlo después de que brindaran.

-Si…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Estoy tomando demasiado últimamente…

-No está mal… - le dijo guiñándole el ojo- además ya tenías cultura alcohólica cuando te conocí…

-Oh, Castle…- dijo ella y ambos rieron.

-Ven aquí, amor…- le dijo y tiró de su mano hasta que ella quedó con su cuerpo pegado a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si…- dijo ella perdida en sus ojos.

-En qué estábamos?- le dijo alzando la ceja sensualmente.

-No se…- dijo ella y sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole la oportunidad a él de testear su perfume detrás de su oreja.

-Creo que estaba a punto de besar a mi esposa…- dijo él y dejó las copas sobre la mesa, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó delicadamente al principio. Ella se dejó llevar, no solían tener discusiones, sobre todo esos días y necesitaba hacerle sentir que ya estaban bien, pero que no le había pasado tan bien estando enojados.

Kate deslizó sus brazos y acarició su nuca mientras él profundizaba el beso. Y se conocían lo suficiente, él sabía que hacer para poder estimularla y deslizó sus manos por su cintura y luego, en forma ascendente con sus dedos, masajeando su columna hasta que la escuchó jadear.

Pero Kate también sabía lo que hacía y luego de besarlo profundamente, explorando cada centímetro de su boca, separó sus labios de los de él y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

No era solo lo que le decía, lo cual era estimulante, sino la forma, la cadencia de su voz y su respiración entrecortada en conjunto lo que lo volvía loco.

Kate lo hizo caminar hacia atrás y Rick no pudo impedir caer sobre la cama, ella apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de él y sonrió sensualmente mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Rick abrió la boca cuando el conjunto de encaje púrpura que él mismo había elegido para ella apareció en escena, una vez que ella deslizó el vestido hacia abajo.

-Eres… criminal…- dijo él y ella rió ante la ocurrencia.

Kate lo desvistió con rapidez y experiencia y comenzó a besarlo. Él, por supuesto, la dejó hacer, observándola con deleite, cuando no tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de contenerse para que todo no termine tan rápido.

Y cuando quiso acordar, se estaba moviendo profundamente dentro de ella, acariciándola y sintiéndola más cerca que nunca.

Y ella seguía hablando, y no importaba lo que le decía, solo importaba esa increíble sensación que él solo había sentido con ella, aunque había estado con muchas mujeres antes…

-Mírame, Rick…- escuchó y la miró a los ojos.

-Si…- dijo solo él, perdido en su mirada.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos sonriendo cuando llegó al climax.

-Yo también… amor…- dijo él y la siguió, aferrándose a sus caderas como si ella fuera a escaparse...

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se despertó y sintió que se congelaba. Se refregó los ojos y observó la ventana que daba al balcón terraza abierta. Tanteó con la mano y no encontró a Kate.<p>

Se levantó y la vio asomada a la baranda, apreciando la vista. Todavía no había amanecido y cuando él la abrazó por detrás, ella se relajó, como si hubiera estado esperando que él se acercara.

-Crees que habrá lugar para mi debajo de esa manta? Me desperté muerto de frío… y te extrañaba…- le dijo en el oído y ella sonrió, sin mirarlo.

Kate dejó caer parte de la manta para que él pudiera abrigarse y por un instante, tembló de frío. Él se acomodó detrás de ella y besó su hombro mientras contemplaba la vista…

-Esto es increíble…- dijo ella y jadeó apreciativamente.

-No tanto como tú…- dijo él y besó su espalda mientras acariciaba su cadera.

-Castle… estamos en el balcón…- dijo ella cuando sintió su deseo en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Y?- dijo él acariciándola intensamente.

-Nos podrían ver…- dijo ella y giró en redondo mirándolo con intención.

-No demasiado si nos mantenemos debajo de la manta…- dijo él con cara de inocencia.

-Creo que preferiría una ducha caliente… contigo…- le dijo besando su cuello hasta que lo escuchó jadear.

-Esa sí es una buena idea, Sra. Castle…- dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás cuando ella lo empujó riendo divertida…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que, otra vez, esto podría terminar aquí... pero quiero seguir, jaja! Valoro sus opiniones, me gustaría saber que piensan! Gracias por leer! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Rick y Kate vuelven a su rutina diaria, luego de la Luna de Miel, cómo les irá? Espero que les guste...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 13**

De vuelta en New York, Rick decidió vivir durante un tiempo en el departamento de Kate, el hecho de tener que convivir con su madre y su hija al mismo tiempo que con su nueva esposa no le gustaba demasiado, no al principio… y luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Kate y decidir lo que fuera mejor para todos…

Mientras Kate acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación e intentaba dejarle algo más de espacio a su marido, reflexionó sobre el poco tiempo que había estado alejada de sus compañeros de trabajo, y aún así, le parecía una eternidad… tantas cosas habían pasado esa semana que ella sentía que había estado ausente por un año…

-Mmmm… - dijo él observándola sonriente- en qué estarás pensando tan distraída…

-Es solo…- dijo aún pensativa- pensaba en los chicos del precinto… tengo ganas de volver a trabajar…

-Si… yo también…- dijo él y se acercó- la verdad es que me gustaría viajar contigo por el mundo, pero se lo que ellos significan para ti, y el trabajo… - dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

Rick… qué haremos mañana?

-Qué haremos?- le preguntó confundido.

-Será necesario hablar con Gates?

-Supongo que si es necesario, ella nos lo hará saber…- dijo él.

-Y si nos pide que nos separemos?

-Cómo nos va a pedir eso, Kate?

-No nosotros como pareja, sino en el trabajo…

-Intentaremos convencerla de que está equivocada…

-Y si no está equivocada?- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con angustia.

-Está equivocada… nosotros formamos un equipo perfecto resolviendo los casos que se nos presentan… y a ella todo lo que le importa son los resultados…- acarició sus hombros con intensidad, intentando infundirle confianza- todo saldrá bien, amor…- dijo y luego la abrazó.

Esa noche se durmieron temprano, tenían que levantarse también temprano para comenzar con la rutina del trabajo.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó a la 6.30AM y Kate lo tanteó para apagarlo. Suspiró y frotó sus ojos. Pero cuando quiso moverse se encontró presa de los brazos de Rick. Se habían quedado dormidos luego de hacer el amor y obviamente estaban desnudos. Rick tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y un brazo por debajo de su cuello, mientras el otro caía pesado sobre su abdomen.<p>

-Hey… Ricky… amor…- le dijo intentando moverlo un poco.

-Mmm…- fue todo lo que él dijo y comenzó a besar su pecho, aún dormido.

-Rick… por favor… tengo que levantarme…- le dijo empujándolo un poco y tratando de no hacer caso a su reacción corporal a las caricias de él.

-Hey…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella, sonriendo mientras la observaba con amor.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su cabello despeinado y sus ojos desmedidamente abiertos.

-Qué hora es?- dijo él tratando de enfocar su vista en el reloj de la mesa de noche.

-Las 6.30…

-6.30?- dijo él y frunció el entrecejo- pensé que nos teníamos que ir a las 8.30… para qué nos despertamos tan temprano?

-Tú no… yo, amor, tengo que hacer algo de entrenamiento… siempre me despierto a esta hora…- le dijo y lo empujó un poco.

-Pero ya que estoy despierto- dijo besando su hombro y luego, alzó la ceja con interés mientras sonreía.

-No ese entrenamiento, Rick… yoga… el yoga es bueno para la salud… necesito entrenar un poco… si tengo que correr a alguien… o tengo que pelear con alguien no podré moverme… hace días que no entreno…

-Alguna vez leíste que hacer el amor es un muy buen entrenamiento?

-Castle! En serio…

-Está bien… ya entendí!... – le dijo y muy a su pesar, la dejó ir.

Kate se levantó, lo miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió. Sabía que él la estaba mirando y eso la divertía. Y también la hacía sentir increíble.

-Descansa… vendré con el desayuno más tarde…- le dijo y comenzó a vestirse con ropa cómoda.

Rick sonrió, se recostó en la pila de almohadas y cerró los ojos con placidez.

* * *

><p>Kate salió a correr, y cuando volvió comenzó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero sabía que eso sucedería. Ella era muy metódica en los entrenamientos y haber pasado una semana sin entrenar era mucho…<p>

Pasó en puntas de pie para no despertar a Rick y se dio una ducha. Aún con el cabello goteando y la bata puesta, al salir del baño no lo encontró. De inmediato sintió el agradable aroma del desayuno. Eran más de las 7.30, debían apurarse, sobre todo porque él querría ducharse antes de irse.

-Hey…- dijo cuando lo vio de pie en la cocina, usando solo su cabello despeinado.

-Hey- dijo él y sonrió ante la mirada apreciativa de ella.

-Dormiste bien?- le dijo ella y trató de evadir la sensación de deseo que le provocaba verlo así.

-Perfecto…- dijo él sonriente y besó sus labios.

-Pancakes? – sonrió ella mientras él se mantenía con su cara casi pegada a la de ella, disfrutando su cercanía.

-Pensé que te gustaban…

-Por supuesto… pero engordan mucho… prefiero comer más sano…- le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Está bien… pero no hoy…- le dijo batiendo las pestañas y la hizo reír.

Desayunaron mientras se preparaban para el trabajo.

-Rick… si no nos apuramos, llegaremos tarde… el primer día…

-Si…- dijo Rick que salió de su estado de ensueño y la tomó de la mano para ir a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron, él comenzó a acariciarla, mientras ella trataba de encontrar la ropa que quería usar ese día…

-Rick… no me estás ayudando mucho, sabes?- le dijo ella y alzó ambas cejas en tono de advertencia.

-Es solo un momento…- dijo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

-Es que… vamos a llegar tarde… y no quiero escuchar reproches hoy…- le dijo abrazándolo para no sucumbir ante sus pedidos.

-Está bien…- dijo y la soltó, no demasiado feliz con la idea.

-No te enojes…- dijo ella y lo miró entrar al baño.

-No me enojo…- dijo él sin mirarla y entró a ducharse.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, entraban tomados de la mano al precinto y luego de subían al ascensor. Kate se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios con ternura.<p>

-Te amo…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Yo también…- le dijo él y la tomó su mano mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegara al cuarto piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Kate apretó la mano de Rick y luego lo soltó. Él sintió que de alguna manera, ella intentaba poner distancia. Pero lo aceptó. Sabía cuanto le costaba a Kate ser tomada en serio por toda la gente que tenía a su alrededor, solo por el hecho de ser mujer y quería colaborar con ella y respetarla.

De inmediato toda la gente que trabajaba con ellos se acercó a saludarlos, incluidos Ryan y Esposito, que los saludaron a su manera…

-Beckett…- escucharon a Gates que sin salir de su oficina la llamaba.

-Se terminaron las vacaciones…- dijo ella entre dientes y se dirigió a la oficina.

Rick, Ryan y Esposito la miraron irse y sonrieron. Los detectives realmente los habían extrañado…

-Y dime… como fue la luna de miel?- dijo Esposito y le guiñó el ojo.

-Increíble…- dijo Rick y suspiró sonriendo.

-Nos contarás los detalles, supongo… quiero creer que si los hubo…- dijo Ryan.

-Los detalles que tengo… créeme…- dijo y miró hacia arriba casi sin aire- no los puedo contar…

-Ahhhh…- dijeron ambos detectives al mismo tiempo.

-Solo les puedo decir que es… increíble…- dijo y cerró los ojos ante las miradas sugestivas de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Kate entraba a la oficina de Gates.

-Buenos días, Señor…- dijo Kate con seriedad, con Gates, nunca sabía a qué atenerse.

-Bienvenida, detective…- dijo Gates con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias… señor…-Kate todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarla de esa forma.

-Está dispuesta a comenzar?- dijo y la miró inquiriéndola.

-Por supuesto… volví para eso…- dijo Kate.

-Muy bien…- dijo Gates y la miró por arriba de sus anteojos- con respecto a…

-Señor… Castle y yo…

-Beckett…- dijo Gates y puso una mano adelante para indicarle que estaba hablando ella- primero y principal… deje de llamar a su marido por el apellido… no me hará creer que no tienen la confianza suficiente a estas alturas…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y Kate sonrió.

-Es una cuestión de costumbre…

-Solo quiero aclararle que permitiré por ahora que trabajen juntos, siempre y cuando las cosas funcionen…- dijo con seriedad la capitán.

-Por supuesto…- Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía más distendida.

-Pero también le diré que ante el menor inconveniente… pelea, ataque de celos… o cualquier cosa parecida que mezcle sus asuntos personales en el trabajo, él está fuera…- le dijo y alzó la ceja- entendido?

-Si, señor…- dijo Kate y suspiró. Estaba contenta, pero tendría que controlar a Castle, y eso la preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate salió de la oficina, Rick se le acercó con preocupación.<p>

-Todo bien?

-Si… -dijo Kate y sonrió un poco- por ahora podemos trabajar juntos… pero no quiere que mezclemos las cosas…

-Quiere decir que no podré besarte en horario de trabajo?

-No dijo nada de eso… pero imagino que tampoco… ella no quiere temas personales mezclados con el trabajo…- dijo Kate con expresión sombría.

-No te preocupes amor… podremos con eso…- dijo él y sonrió, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

-Espero que si… - dijo ella y vio venir a Ryan con una carpeta- dime…

Ryan la puso al tanto del caso en el que trabajaban y de inmediato, se dirigieron a interrogar un sospechoso. En el viaje, Rick la notó rara.

-Estás bien?

-Solo un poco dolorida…

-El entrenamiento?

-Me mató…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Donde te duele?

-Aquí en la cintura…- dijo y se tocó con gesto de dolor.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta ella, acariciándola delicadamente, sin segundas intenciones.

Kate suspiró y lo miró de costado.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de ella- no se que hacer para aliviarte…

-En este momento, elegiría un baño de inmersión… caliente y sales…- dijo y volvió a suspirar.

-Mmmm…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos- será a la noche, cuando lleguemos a casa…

-Si…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso.

El día se les hizo larguísimo, tuvieron que interrogar a unos cuantos sospechosos, el caso les resultó muy difícil y no tenían posibilidades de resolverlo pronto.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, Kate se apoyó en la pared mientras él abría la puerta y Rick la tomó de los hombros, masajeándola suavemente mientras entraban.<p>

-No puedo creer que se haya hecho tan tarde…

-Aspiraba a invitarte a comer… pero no creo que estemos en condiciones…- dijo él bostezando.

-Quieres pedir comida? Creo que me daré ese baño de inmersión…- dijo bostezando, contagiada de él.

-China?

-Si…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de perderse en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kate se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua. Jadeó apreciativamente cuando el agua tibia acarició su cuerpo.<p>

Cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-Te traje una copa de vino…-dijo él y ella sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias…-dijo Kate y tomó un trago.

-Puedo?- le hizo gestos para indicarle que quería compartir el baño con ella.

-Si…- dijo y lo miró desvestirse en silencio, mientras tomaba lo que quedaba en la copa.

Rick se acomodó detrás de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, amorosamente mientras masajeaba sus hombros. Kate se relajó y cerró los ojos. Rick continuó con sus caricias y comenzó a sentir deseos de acariciarla más íntimamente. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, pasando brevemente por su pecho y las depositó en el abdomen. Kate se sobresaltó un poco y suspiró, colocando su cara de costado sobre su hombro. Estaba dormida…

Rick la miró un poco desanimado, pero la apretó entre sus brazos y besó su frente con ternura. La sostuvo así un largo rato y cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, decidió que debía despertarla…

-Hey…- le dijo acariciando su cara.

-Mmm…- solo dijo ella y él se incorporó un poco para poder levantarse.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y tomó una toalla, para que ella pudiera secarse.

Rick la ayudó un poco y la acompañó hasta la cama, se había despertado temprano, había entrenado… había tenido un día largo, y a lo mejor el baño la había hecho relajar más de la cuenta…

Cuando Kate se acurrucó en su costado de la cama, Rick la miró pensativo… todo eso era cierto… pero él nunca la había visto tan cansada…

Con su bata anudada a la cintura, Rick se recostó a su lado y la acarició mientras la miraba dormir. Su sueño estaba cumplido… además de poder besarla, acariciarla y hacer el amor con ella, ahora podía vigilar su sueño…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Así me los imaginé en su rutina diaria... adaptándose a estar juntos... espero que les haya gustado... ya no quedan demasiados capítulos... acepto sugerencias! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**La vida cotidiana no tiene por qué ser aburrida...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se despertó de golpe. Luego de una pesadilla. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche y se levantó como un resorte. 8.15. Se asomó a la cocina y vio a Rick leyendo el diario. Estaba vestido y tomaba un café.

-Por qué me dejaste dormir?- le dijo a Rick que levantó la vista sonriente y arrugó la nariz, su aspecto evidentemente no era bueno.

-Buenos días, amor… te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida…- le dijo y se levantó para saludarla.

-Si… si… solo… un poco nerviosa porque no tengo demasiado tiempo… por qué me dejaste dormir, Rick?

-Solo… me pareció que lo necesitabas… te quejaste durante la noche… quizás no te sentías bien…

-Me quejé?

-Si…

-Dije algo?

-No, no… solo estabas molesta…

-Bueno, no importa… voy a cambiarme… me sirves un café?- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, tomándose unos segundos de paz.

-Si…- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus hombros- tostadas?

-No tendré tiempo de comerlas…

-Pero Kate… no te estás alimentando bien… tienes presión baja… podrías sentirte mal

-Mi presión es normal, Rick… no empieces… sabes que como bien… a veces se me pasa la hora… pero en general soy ordenada…- le dijo mirándolo de cerca- me voy a vestir… sino no llegaré a trabajar…

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate masajeaba el puente de su nariz para mantenerse despierta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto sueño. Rick debía tener razón, quizás no se había sentido bien durante la noche o había tenido un mal sueño y por eso no había descansado bien…

-Hey, Beckett… estás bien?- dijo Ryan entrando en su campo visual.

-Si, si… es solo un poco de cansancio…- dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

-Quieres que te traiga un café?- le dijo Ryan

-No te preocupes- dijo levantándose de la silla- yo lo traeré…

Kate se dirigió a la sala de descanso y encontró a Castle hablando con uno de los oficiales que la saludó con la mano cuando la vio entrar y se retiró.

-Sra. Castle… es un placer verla…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Hey…- dijo ella y le tiró un beso.

-Café?- le ofreció.

-Uno gigante, por favor…

-Sigues con sueño?

-Realmente debo haber dormido mal… o quizás fue el apuro de la mañana…

-Eso es porque no me dejaste hacer una larga terapia de masajes anoche…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si te hubiera dejado- le dijo sonriendo- hoy estaría más cansada…

-Y también más feliz

-Castle… yo soy feliz…- insistió ella.

-Lo se, amor…- le dijo con ternura y no pudo evitar acariciar su cara, adoraba que ella reconociera que era feliz a su lado- pero no me refería a eso, lo sabes…

-Lo se… si…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick miró hacia todos lados y se acercó, besándola dulcemente.

-Eres lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida…- le dijo él.

-Junto con Alexis…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por supuesto… - dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Hablando de Alexis… le dijiste que viniera esta noche a casa?

-Por supuesto… vendrá a cenar…

-Bien…- dijo Kate- creo que los tres nos debemos una charla…- agregó y lo vio asentir.

* * *

><p>El resto del día continuó sin mayores inconvenientes, pero Kate siguió sintiéndose rara y con sueño.<p>

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, estaba terminando de preparar la comida cuando sintió las manos de Rick en su cintura…

-Mmmm…- dijo asomando su cara por encima de su hombro, Rick- huele bien…

-Espero que a Alexis le guste…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando sintió los labios de su marido en su cuello, estimulándola justo en el lugar indicado.

-Dime que no tienes puesto el conjunto color negro que a mi me gusta…- le dijo en el oído.

-Quieres que te mienta?- dijo ella y sonrió, aún de espaldas a él.

-Dios! No! Ahora me pasaré toda la noche fantaseando con eso…- dijo y ella soltó una carcajada.

-No es para tanto…- rio Kate- además, estarás entretenido con Alexis…

-Solo si me prometes que después…- dijo y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando su parte favorita del cuerpo de ella.

-Si no me quedo dormida…- dijo ella y él besó su cuello justo antes de escuchar el timbre.

Rick fue a abrir la puerta y Alexis lo abrazó con ternura.

-Te extrañé mucho…- le dijo la chica sin soltarlo.

-Yo también…- le dijo él y cuando levantó la vista, aún abrazado con Alexis, observó que Kate los miraba con emoción.

-Kate…- sonrió Alexis y también la abrazó.

-Bienvenida…- le dijo Kate y fue el turno de Rick de mirarlas con emoción.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió normalmente, charlaron de todo un poco, del trabajo de ellos, de los proyectos de Alexis… y cuando Rick estaba preparando el café. Kate se puso seria y frunció la nariz, midiendo sus palabras.<p>

-Pasó algo?- le dijo Alexis.

-No… solo… solo quiero que sepas que tu padre está aquí momentáneamente… quiero decir… eventualmente, buscaremos otro lugar, y podrás venir a vivir con nosotros… eso es lo que queremos… pero ahora…

-Ahora están recién casados y quieren algo de intimidad… lo entiendo…- dijo Alexis. No le agradaba la idea de vivir lejos de su padre… pero ella ya tenía edad para comprender ciertas cosas y más aún cuando sabía lo que les había costado a Kate y Rick construir esa relación.

-No es tan así… lo del casamiento fue muy repentino… y cuando volvimos… aún no hemos tenido tiempo de buscar un lugar…

-Kate… no tienes que explicarme nada… realmente… nunca he visto a mi padre más feliz que ahora… y no hace mucho… antes de que ustedes estuvieran juntos, yo le pregunté si era feliz… si tú lo hacías feliz… y él me dijo que si… y ahí comprendí…

Kate la miró, rogándole que siguiera… necesitaba escuchar esas palabras…

-Comprendí que no importaba lo que pasara entre ustedes… él te ama y quiere estar a tu lado…

-Alexis…

-Y eso es suficiente para mi… tú sabes que siempre te estimé profesionalmente y como persona… y también he aprendido a quererte a través de mi padre…- le dijo sonriendo y Kate tomó su mano con ternura y sonrió.

-Gracias… no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi que digas todo esto- dijo Kate y apretó su mano y luego hizo un gesto como de dolor y Alexis la miró preocupada.

-Estás bien?- le dijo notando que Kate se ponía pálida repentinamente- tienes las manos frías…

-Es que…- dijo Kate un poco confundida- no me he sentido bien hoy… - agregó tomándose la cabeza.

-No estarás embarazada no?- le preguntó Alexis.

-Embarazada?- dijo Rick tomándola de los hombros a Kate, que la miró con terror.

-Si… embarazada…- dijo Alexis- papá… sabemos como vienen los bebés al mundo… podría ser no?- dijo y sonrió.

-No no… - dijo Kate con resolución- no se… tendría que sacar cuentas… pero estoy segura de que no…

-Es solo stress… desde que volvimos de luna de miel no ha podido concentrarse en el trabajo… quizás deberíamos tomarnos unas largas vacaciones… viajar por el mundo…

-Castle…- dijo Kate y los tres rieron…

-Le decía a Kate que estoy feliz por ustedes… tómense el tiempo que necesiten… tengo que reconocer que te extraño, papá… pero estás en buenas manos…- dijo y sonrió.

Alexis se quedó un rato más y jugaron a las cartas. Y la chica se alzó con una fortuna de caramelos, que era el valor por el cual jugaban.

-Me voy con los bolsillos llenos…- dijo Alexis riendo y besó a su padre y a Kate antes de abrir la puerta.

-Seguro no quieres que te lleve?

-El taxi me está esperando… te enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Me parece bien…- dijo Rick.

-Los quiero…- dijo Alexis y cerró la puerta, mirándolos sonreír antes de irse.

Rick abrazó a Kate, que suspiró, mirando de costado todo lo que tenía que lavar antes de irse a dormir.

-No te preocupes, me levantaré mañana para lavar eso…- le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la habitación.

-Por qué tanta generosidad?- dijo ella sonriendo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque quiero que gastes lo que te queda de energía en mi, Sra. Castle…- dijo él y se apoyó sugestivamente contra ella, que estaba de espaldas a él.

-Eres insistente, Castle…- rió ella.

-Qué tiene de malo que quiera hacer el amor con mi esposa? Hace días que no me dejas acercarme…- protestó él.

-Hace dos días… y no es que no te deje… es solo que estoy cansada…- le dijo y rozó a propósito la parte baja de su espalda contra él.

-Eres muy mala… Sra. Castle…- le dijo él y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, acariciando su pecho.

Kate no le contestó, solo giró sobre sus talones y dejó caer el vestido sencillo que llevaba puesto. Rick abrió la boca y se quedó contemplándola. Kate se mordió el labio sensualmente y se quitó la parte de arriba, tirándola hacia atrás mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Rick quiso moverse, pero ella se lo impidió. Trabajó rápidamente despojándolo de toda su ropa y luego se arrodilló ante él, estimulándolo con su boca.

Era increíble lo que él lograba con ella. Hacía un rato, Kate se había sentido mal y se había sorprendido contando los minutos para irse a dormir, sin embargo ahora, luego de un par de caricias y el inevitable impacto que él tenía en ella, era Kate la que trabajaba para complacerlo y hacerlo sentir bien…

Finalmente, él recuperó energía y la tomó en sus brazos, la depositó en la cama y fue su turno de estimularla. Kate cerró los ojos, aún se sentía algo mareada, pero lo que él le hacía sentir era tan intenso, que no le prestó atención.

Minutos más tarde, él se sentó en el borde de la cama y la colocó de espaldas a él. Ella descendió y él acarició y besó su espalda mientras se movían uno contra otro. Minutos más tarde la sintió tensarse y la sostuvo con fuerza, y al poco tiempo, él mismo llegó al clímax.

Cuando finalmente se desconectaron, Rick la abrazó y ella sonrió casi sin fuerzas. Se quedaron dormidos al instante...

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se despertó cuando escuchó ruidos.<p>

Kate estaba en el baño, descompuesta. Un rato más tarde, la vio salir del baño, pálida…

-Estás bien…?

-No mucho… la comida me debe haber caído mal…- dijo Kate y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

Rick la acarició con ternura y se fue quedando dormido. El último pensamiento de Kate antes de casi quedarse dormida fue en aquella noche, bajo la lluvia, en la que él le había pedido que se case con él, luego de la pelea por Gina… dos meses atrás… el sueño fue ganando terreno y le mente de Kate se fue aquietando… dos meses… el mes anterior había menstruado normalmente… y ahora… Kate abrió los ojos desmedidamente… no podía ser cierto… según sus cuentas… tenía un atraso de una semana…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que se vienen los Castlecitos! Espero que les haya gustado! Opiniones?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate entró en puntas de pie a su casa. Sabía que él había llegado temprano y no quería levantar falsas expectativas, quería que si las cosas se habían dado así, y estaba embarazada, pudiera decírselo de forma especial…

Lo vio sentado en el sillón de espaldas y cuando pasaba por la cocina, él le habló.

-Qué silenciosa… de todas formas olvídate de pasar desapercibida… puedo olerte…- le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y ella escondió la bolsa en la heladera.

-Pensé que dormías… no quería despertarte…- dijo ella y se acercó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y besándolo con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy bien… mejor… evidentemente fue la comida que me cayó mal…- dijo Kate.

-Quería decirte… espero que no te enojes… pero los chicos del club de misterio de poker se reúnen hoy y hace mucho que no voy…

-Entonces?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Te molestaría que fuera?

-Amor… lo único que me molestaría es que me dijeras que irás a un bar a conocer chicas…

-Eso… no me hace falta… te tengo a ti, amor…- le dijo y besó sus labios.

-En serio… disfruta tu noche con los chicos… creo que me iré a la cama temprano… tengo un libro que me gustaría volver a leer…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-No volveré tarde… prometido…- dijo él y levantó su mano.

-Relájate Ricky… tampoco soy un ogro…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No, no… para nada… Fiona…- dijo y ambos se rieron.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde cuando Rick se acababa de ir, Kate sacó la bolsa de la heladera y se dispuso a leer las instrucciones para poder hacer el test.<p>

Una vez que estuvo segura y tranquila se dirigió al baño e hizo la prueba. Trató de enfocarse en otra cosa mientras esperaba el resultado. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, no sabía que pensar. Estaba segura de que Rick estaría feliz, pero se sentía rara… a pesar de que el sueño de ser madre se le había cruzado por la mente muchas veces, no sabía como iba a reaccionar de confirmarlo.

Tomó un vaso de agua y miró el reloj, ya era tiempo. Se acercó al baño con temor, era la primera vez que hacía uno de esos tests… nunca había tenido un atraso…

Respiró hondo y se acercó, sentía que sus manos transpiraban. Cerró los ojos un momento, no atreviéndose a mirar. Y cuando los abrió. Su corazón se detuvo. Dos líneas… el resultado era inequívoco.

Kate comenzó a temblar y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Sabía que quizás hubiera querido esperar más tiempo, disfrutar un poco más de su pareja con Rick antes de quedar embarazada, pero la felicidad que tenía no cabía en su corazón.

Trató de imaginarse con su panza, Rick acariciándola, hablándole y sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía que planear todo, tenía que hablar con él. Pero debía ser especial…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Rick llegó y caminó en puntas de pie para no despertarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Si algo amaba de haberse casado con ella era que tuviesen sexo o no, cosa que ocurría la mayor parte de las veces, ambos dormían piel contra piel, abrazados, disfrutando de ese contacto íntimo que tan felices los hacía…<p>

Se acostó bajo las sábanas y la escuchó suspirar.

-Ya estoy aquí, amor… descansa…- le dijo y sonrió mientras la acariciaba con suavidad.

-Si… te amo…- dijo ella entre dientes, profundamente dormida.

Rick se acomodó tras ella y la acercó a su cuerpo. El aroma de su shampoo mezclado con su perfume siempre habían sido un imán para él. Kate suspiró en sus brazos y tomó sus manos, colocándolas sobre su abdomen y así en esa posición, él se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, Kate se despertó primero y trató de dominar la sensación de nauseas que tenía. Sentía que lo que le ocurría era una bendición, pero su madre nunca le había contado lo mal que podía sentirse.<p>

Observó a Rick unos instantes, se puso una bata y luego se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando casi estaba todo listo, él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello con ternura.

-Buenos días, hermosa…-le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días amor…- dijo ella y giró en redondo para besar sus labios.

Rick la miró unos instantes mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Estás bien?- le dijo mirándola confuso.

-Si… por qué lo dices?- pretendió no comprender ella.

-Estás… distinta… hay algo en tus ojos….

-Son ideas tuyas…- le dijo ella y lo abrazó, colocando su cara sobre el pecho de él.

-Puede ser…-dijo él y la abrazó.

-Cenamos juntos esta noche?- dijo ella y lo miró.

-Por supuesto….- dijo él- tenías otros planes?

-No, no… se me ocurrió que tal vez podría cocinarte… y…

-Me parece genial…- dijo él y observó otra vez sus ojos.

-Qué?- dijo ella y sofocó un jadeo, él la conocía demasiado bien.

-No se que es lo que tienes, pero quiero un poco…- dijo y ella lo miró y alzó la ceja.

-Acaso me extrañaste anoche, Sr. Castle?- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-En verdad mucho…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos para desatar la bata y poder acariciarla.

-Mmm- jadeó ella cuando él la acarició intensamente en su punto más sensible.

Me parece, Sra. Castle… que el desayuno tendrá que esperar un poco…- dijo él y la levantó en brazos haciéndola sentar sobre el desayunador mientras ella -reía…

* * *

><p><strong>Una cena reveladora? Yo elegiría algo como eso en lugar de Kate... pero escucho sugerencias!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**El gran momento llegó... Kate le quiere contar a Rick que está embarazada... saldrá todo como lo planeó? Disfruten!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Kate sofocó un suspiro mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa. Se preguntó si quizás tendría que haber preparado algo más elaborado. Sabía que Rick estaría feliz aunque le cocinara una hamburguesa… y sobre todo luego de contarle la noticia.

Porque, Rick estaría feliz de saber que volvería a ser padre luego de 18 años… de eso no había duda…

Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia, su instinto le decía que todo estaría bien… pero ella era demasiado complicada como para tener al menos la sombra de la duda… y qué si Rick no quería tener más hijos… y menos ahora?

No, no… Rick amaría la idea… seguro.

Kate cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para reprimir el dolor de estómago. Eran nervios, eso era todo… todo estaría bien…

-Mmmm…- escuchó a Rick y cuando levantó la cabeza, lo vio aparecer en el living- estoy sintiendo el aroma de tu salsa especial a la Beckett?- le dijo sonriente y ella sonrió genuinamente.

-Acaso querías otra cosa?- le dijo ella nerviosa, desviando la mirada.

-No, tú sabes que no importa lo que cocines… - le guiñó el ojo y se acercó.

-Gracias…- dijo solo ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Estás bien, Kate? Hace días que te noto rara…- le dijo mirándola de cerca, como si así pudiera detectar lo que realmente ocurría.

-Rara? Cómo?- Kate quiso saber hasta donde él tenía pistas sobre lo que pasaba.

-No lo se… te noto nerviosa, distraída, susceptible… hice algo que te haya molestado?- le dijo preocupado.

-No… solo estoy un poco cansada…- dijo ella- comemos?

-Si… buscaré el vino…- dijo él y ella se tensó, pero no dijo nada.

Kate trajo la comida y comenzó a servirla mientras él destapaba la botella.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Rick tomó su mano y levantó la copa.

-Brindemos…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella levantó su copa también.

-Por nosotros… y nuestro futuro…- dijo ella y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Nuestro futuro… hermosas palabras…- dijo él pensativo.

-Por qué?- Kate se hizo la desentendida.

-Supongo que… porque si algo hay importante es nuestro futuro…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió, chocaron las copas y tomaron un trago.

Comieron la cena casi en silencio. No es que estuvieran enojados, ni distanciados, Rick la notaba nerviosa y no podía hacerse la idea de lo que podría estar pasándole. Y como siempre, decidió darle tiempo y esperar a que ella dijera lo que quería decir. Si algo había aprendido esos años desde que la había conocido era a respetar esos momentos en los que ella parecía cobrar valor para decir las cosas…

Una vez terminada la cena, Rick ayudó a Kate con los platos y luego se sentaron a terminar su copa de vino en el sillón.

-Te sirvo un poco más?- le dijo él inclinando la botella para que ella acercara su copa.

-No… gracias…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No? Segura? Es tu favorito…- le dijo él

-No me sentí bien estos días… no quiero que me haga mal…- dijo ella.

-OK… puedes decirlo…- dijo él dejando la botella a un costado.

-Decir qué?

-Lo que te pasa… y ni te molestes en negarlo… se que te pasa algo…

-Rick…

-No, Kate… en serio… te conozco y respeto tus tiempos… pero esto es una tortura…

-Es que…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia, las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado.

-Kate… qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mi? Soy tu esposo… quiero saber…

-Rick…

-Como crees que me siento? Yo se que te pasa algo… y…- casi no la escuchaba, tenía que convencerla de terminar con la tortura y hablar con él.

-Rick… vamos a tener un hijo…

-Y si no me dices lo que pasa yo…- dijo y se detuvo en seco.

-Rick…- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué dijiste?- le dijo con la boca abierta, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Dije que… vamos a tener un hijo…- repitió y sonrió nerviosa, no podía descifrar la reacción de él.

-Cómo que… vamos a tener un hijo?- dijo y sintió que súbitamente se quedaba sin aire.

-Estoy embarazada, Rick… -dijo y sonrió.

-Embarazada…. Embarazada?- repitió él y Kate rio, asintiendo.

Rick se puso de rodillas a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su falda, Kate dejó que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que él levantó la cabeza y la miró sonriente.

-Vamos a tener un hijo?- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si…- contestó solo ella y él la abrazó, desde el lugar donde estaba, arrodillado frente a ella.

-Te sientes bien?

-Solo… con un poco de nauseas… pero estoy bien…- le dijo ella.

-Bien… bien…- dijo y colocó su frente sobre la de ella- te amo, Kate…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Dios, Rick…- dijo ella mientras lloraba- tenía tanto miedo de que no fuera una buena noticia para ti…

-Cómo podría no serlo? Te amo, Kate… como podría no querer tener un hijo contigo?

-No lo se… tú me conoces… soy complicada… de verdad estás feliz?

-Más feliz que cuando me enteré que vendría Alexis…- dijo él mirándola sonriente.

-Eso no puede ser…

-Kate… yo amo a Alexis con todo mi corazón y a pesar de que la amé desde el principio, en ese momento era muy joven y mi relación con Meredith era más que nada física… no hay nada que se compare a lo que tengo contigo… a eso me refiero…

-Entonces te creo…- le dijo ella, sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué vamos a hacer? Cómo lo vamos a llamar? Qué harás con tu trabajo?

-No serán muchas preguntas?- rio ella.

-Si…- trató de calmarse él, su mente corría apresurada tratando de imaginar situaciones que todavía estaban lejanas.

-Además… "lo" vamos a llamar? Acaso no te gustaría tener una niña?

-Me encantaría… sobre todo si se parece a su mamá…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Lo importante es que todo salga bien… no crees?

-Todo saldrá bien, amor…- dijo y acarició su cara, mirándola con ternura.

-Lo se… porque estarás a mi lado… - dijo y lo abrazó.

Se quedaron así, abrazados sin hablar durante un largo rato y cuando se separaron, sonrieron al ver que cada uno había estado llorando de emoción. Y pensar que Kate creía que no se parecían demasiado… que la atracción que existía estaba ligada precisamente a esa disparidad de emociones que ambos tenían…

Rick extendió su mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero la levantó en brazos mientras ella sonreía.

-Castle! Bajame!- dijo y él rió, adoraba que ella lo llamara así cuando él la sorprendía.

Rick la bajó y se arrodilló a sus pies, besando su abdomen mientras ella sonreía, de alguna manera sobrepasada por la situación.

-Eres feliz?

-Muy feliz…- dijo él mientras seguía besando su abdomen- voy a ser papá… - dijo con alegría.

Kate rió y él se puso de pie, besando su labios con dulzura.

-Voy a ser papá…- le repitió y la levantó en el aire mientras ella reía…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... yo quería que fuera especial, como Kate, pero creo que esto pudo haber pasado también... y me pareció más divertido... Rick la conoce demasiado como para no sospechar que algo pasaba! Quiero escuchar opiniones!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Finalmente, y luego de un gran receso, me atreví a continuar esta historia. Me costó encontrarle la vuelta, espero que les guste... todavía quedan capítulos por delante.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17**

Kate cerró los ojos mientras sentía las manos de Rick, mojadas sobre su abdomen. El siempre había sido afectivo y cariñoso, pero desde que se había enterado de que serían padres, sus conductas se habían intensificado y algunas veces hasta resultaba pegajoso.

Rick se relajó y dejó que sus dedos lo guiaran por el paraíso, siempre había querido volver a ser padre, pero luego de Alexis y ante la mala suerte que había tenido con sus siguientes parejas, pensó que debería conformarse con una sola hija. No es que no fuera suficiente, pero luego de conocer a Kate, volvió a tener esperanzas.

Y no se había equivocado. Rick la hubiera elegido entre millones, no solo para ser su pareja por el resto de su vida, sino para ser la madre de sus hijos, inclusive de Alexis, si le dieran a elegir.

El agua caliente los rodeaba y Kate, recostada sobre él, que la abrazaba por detrás y seguía hipnotizado acariciando su vientre, no tardó en sentirse superada por el sopor.

Pocas semanas habían pasado desde que la noticia había salido a la luz y todos lo habían tomado con alegría. Especialmente Martha y Alexis… y Rick tuvo que reconocer que estaba aliviado de pensar en que su hija no se sentía desplazada por la nueva familia que su padre estaba formando.

Un suspiro de Kate, hizo a Rick volver a la realidad. Quizás estaba incómoda. Y aunque él adorase quedarse con ella en esa posición todo el tiempo que pudiera, sabía que ella era la que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones y podría sentirse incómoda.

Kate, por el contrario, no era incomodidad lo que sentía. Lo sentía a él distante, no en el mal sentido, sino más abocado a la tarea de complacerla como madre que como esposa. Ella sabía que no podía reclamarle nada, pero extrañaba esos raptos de pasión de él, porque ahora parecía cuidarla como si fuese a romperse.

Kate quería que él la deseara y que se lo demostrara, como solía hacer hasta hacía un par de días. Pero desde que Rick se había enterado de su condición, parecía haber perdido el interés pasional en ella. No porque no la deseara, sino por respeto al hijo que esperaban.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sabía que no era así, Kate había consultado con su obstetra si podía seguir teniendo sexo con su marido sin que esto afectara a su bebé de algún modo. Y su médico le había asegurado que de mantenerse normal todo el proceso, eso no afectaría en nada a la salud del bebé.

Kate volvió a suspirar cuando sintió que la mano de Rick llegaba hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y rozaba su pubis sin intención, solo por inercia. No tenía idea de por qué era, si eran sus hormonas y la revolución que su estado estaba causando, pero cada mirada, cada caricia, cada roce con él, la volvían loca.

-Rick…- jadeó en voz baja y sexy, el aliento de él sobre su oído.

-Estás bien?- le dijo él que conocía su tono y de pronto no sabía que hacer.

-Si… aunque… -dijo y se mordió el labio, no le gustaba tener que rogarle- necesito un poco de atención por aquí…- le dijo y empujó su mano justo hacia el lugar en donde necesitaba mayor atención.

Rick sonrió imperceptiblemente y la acarició durante un momento. Kate sonrió con los ojos cerrados y lo fue guiando con sus jadeos.

Rick se sintió maravillado de la forma en que ella confiaba en él, al extremo de reclamar su atención cuando él no había tomado conciencia de ello.

Cuando él separó sus dedos de ella, Kate gimió con frustración.

-Por favor, Rick… no estoy enferma… - dijo y giró sobre su cuerpo, quedando de frente, sobre él- necesito que me hagas el amor…

-Ahora?- dijo él con sorpresa.

-Cuando sino? O prefieres esperar a que nazca el bebé?- le dijo con furia.

-No te pongas así, amor… es solo que estábamos tratando de relajarnos y de pronto…

-De pronto se me ocurrió la absurda idea de querer tener sexo con mi marido…- dijo todavía enojada.

-No me digas eso… realmente estaba distraído… sabes que te deseo siempre…- le dijo intentando acariciarla, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta.

-Últimamente no parece…- le dijo y él vio como una lágrima escapaba de uno de sus ojos- yo se que no estoy en mi mejor momento, ni forma…- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-De qué hablas? Esto no pasa por la belleza, tú y yo hemos tenido buena química desde el comienzo… lo sabes… es solo que ahora también te veo como madre y tengo que admitir que no estoy tan obsesionado con el sexo como antes…- dijo él.

-Está bien, Rick…- dijo y se levantó de la tina, buscando rápidamente su bata y dejándolo solo en el baño.

Kate salió del baño y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Enojada con él y consigo misma, podía entender lo que él le decía, pero sus hormonas la traicionaban y la hacían sentir poca cosa…

Rick salió cuando ella terminaba de vestirse y la miró con tristeza. Realmente no sabía que decirle. No quería mentirle, pero la realidad era que él sentía que estaban en otra etapa… y aunque no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella, la seducción había pasado a un plano más tranquilo.

Cuando Kate estaba por salir de su casa, él trató de decir algo para arreglar las cosas, pero falló miserablemente y ella salió llorando de su casa, dejándolo más preocupado que enojado.

* * *

><p>Kate subió a su auto y manejó hasta que llegó a la morgue, tenía que ver a Lanie… no sabía si le contaría lo que pasaba entre ella y Rick, pero definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien.<p>

Lanie la abrazó con ternura cuando la vio llegar y luego se mostró preocupada cuando se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-Qué pasó? Discutieron?- preguntó Lanie.

-Si… no, en realidad no… nunca me imaginé que estar así despertaría sentimientos tan raros en mi…

-A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que siento que él no me desea, y en cambio yo… yo estoy todo el tiempo pensando en… tú sabes…

-Sexo?- dijo Lanie y sonrió, intentando comprenderlo.

-Lanie… por favor no te rías, me da vergüenza…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me río… le pasa a muchas mujeres, Kate… es por la revolución hormonal… no te preocupes… te estabilizarás… solo ten un poco de paciencia…

-Es que… ahora mismo estábamos en la bañera… él me acariciaba tiernamente en el abdomen… y yo… yo solo quería que…

-Te hiciera el amor…- completó la frase Lanie.

-Discutí con él, le dije que sentía que él ya no me deseaba… y él me dijo que no era así… sino que ahora que me veía como una madre, la atracción no era…

-Amiga…- la interrumpió Lanie- yo creo que ambos están equivocados… tú por creer que él no te desea… y él por creer que porque eres madre, dejas de ser mujer… yo digo que le prepares una rica cena… y que dejes que las cosas fluyan normalmente… esperaron demasiado tiempo para estar juntos… puedes esperar un par de horas más, verdad?- le dijo y sonrió cuando Kate asintió, abrazándola y agradeciendo su consejo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó a su casa otra vez, lo vio sentado frente a su computadora, pensativo y él apenas levantó la vista cuando ella lo saludó.<p>

-Todo bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Rick…- dijo ella acercándose a él lentamente.

Rick no dijo nada, solo levantó la vista y la miró.

-No quiero que estemos mal… quería saber si esta noche podemos ir a comer a Remy's…. como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Está bien…- dijo él y le tiró un beso cuando ella siguió de largo y acomodó algunas cosas que había comprado en el supermercado.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentamente, ambos tuvieron que combatir sus fantasmas, ella el del deseo, él, el de no saber como actuar para no lastimarla.<p>

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, él fue a vestirse para que salieran a cenar y la encontró terminando de arreglarse.

-Estás preciosa…- le dijo permitiéndose el lujo de admirar su vestido sencillo, corto y sus aún intactas curvas.

-Gracias…- dijo sonriéndole genuinamente, siempre la había agradado la forma en que él galantemente reconocía cada vez que ella se arreglaba para él- tardarás mucho? Realmente estoy hambrienta…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Haré lo más rápido que pueda… pero mejor espérame en la sala, tengo miedo de "distraerme"…- dijo alzando la ceja sugestivamente y ella lo miró y bufó con fastidio, no era el mejor día para hacer esa clase de bromas.

Kate lo esperó en la sala y a los cinco minutos, él estaba tomando su chaqueta y salían…

* * *

><p>La comida fue tranquila, él intentó distenderse y la miró sonreír. Seguramente ella aún no lo sabía, pero Kate tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir como un adolescente enamorado cada momento que compartían.<p>

Hablaron de cosas que nada tenían que ver con la rutina o el trabajo. En algunos momentos recordaron sus tiempos antes de ser pareja e incluso, él se animó a confesar algunas de sus fantasías de ese momento.

Kate rió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida y Rick sintió que se enamoraba cada vez más de ella.

Cuando se estaban por ir, él tomó su mano con delicadeza y besó sus dedos.

-Kate… yo se que será difícil… pero quiero que sepas que con este bebé… siento que mi felicidad será completa… gracias por hacer que esa felicidad sea posible…

-Rick… yo también soy muy feliz contigo… y este bebé es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida… nunca lo dudes…

-Nunca lo dudé…- dijo él.

-Estuve hablando con Lanie… lo siento… no quería ventilar nuestros temas… pero realmente necesitaba consejo…

-No tienes que explicarme nada…

-Rick… el deseo que siento, tiene que ver con mis hormonas… eso me hace sentirme avergonzada, sobre todo cuando pienso que tú me ves distinta ahora…

-Amor… yo te sigo deseando como el primer día… lo único que cambió es que ahora quizás estoy más distraído y emocionado por nuestro bebé…

-Es que…- dijo y comenzó a llorar- siento como si ya no te gustara…

-Mírame, Kate…- le dijo tomando su cara entre la manos- no es así- y al ver que ella no se calmaba, se levantó y la tomó del brazo, no bruscamente, ni tampoco enojado, sino con resolución.

Kate no dijo nada, a los pocos pasos, se le pasó un poco lo que sentía y dejó de llorar, estaba intrigada por saber lo que él haría…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a su casa y luego de quitarse los abrigos, él la llevó directamente a la habitación. La hizo sentar en la cama y se quitó la chomba que llevaba puesta. Kate se mordió el labio en anticipación mientras él aflojaba el cinturón y desabotonaba el jean.<p>

-Rick… no tienes que hacer esto por lástima…- le dijo y él se detuvo en seco.

-Katherine Beckett… lo único por lo que nunca podría tener sexo contigo es lástima… de donde sacas eso?

-Me viste llorar, Rick… no quiero que sientas la obligación…- dijo comenzando a deprimirse otra vez.

-Kate…- dijo él y se acercó a ella- estás ahí sentada, con ese vestido que, cuantas veces lo has usado?

-No se…- dijo ella sin comprender.

Rick terminó de desajustar su jean y la dejó comprender lo que sucedía. Kate parpadeó un par de veces cuando el jean cayó al suelo. Realmente la deseaba, eso no podía fingirse…

-Rick…- dijo en voz baja, un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba viendo- yo…

-Kate…- la calló él y la empujó hacia atrás- esta noche no se trata de mi… sino de ti…- agregó sobre sus labios y la besó húmedamente.

Kate se quedó estática. Las manos de él llegaron por los costados de su cuerpo hasta donde terminaba el vestido y Rick acarició su pierna con intensidad, levantándolo delicadamente.

Continuó besándola y explorándola y la escuchó jadear. Sus manos la acariciaron por debajo del vestido y Kate lo abrazó, acercándolo a ella.

Rick interrumpió el beso y la hizo incorporar. Le quitó el vestido y ella lo miró con tanto deseo que Rick pensó que no le alcanzaría la noche completa para poder satisfacerla.

De inmediato comenzó a acariciarla y a besar su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no se dedicaba con tanto cuidado y esmero a hacerla sentir sus caricias.

Le prestó especial cuidado a aquellas zonas en las que la escuchaba jadear más vehementemente. La escuchó en todo momento y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca del máximo placer, se enfocó en que lo consiguiera, lo más intensamente posible.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor… ya…- gimió ella y él levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Luego, déjate llevar ahora…- insistió él.

Ella, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en sus caricias, los abrió y lo miró insinuante.

-Te necesito a ti… y no puedo esperar más…-dijo con tanta firmeza que él se sentó en la cama y la hizo colocar sobre él.

Kate intentó moverse ni bien lo sintió profundo dentro suyo pero él la detuvo. Y ella entendió que él deseaba estar al mando.

Rick la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos unos instantes, con una mezcla de pasión y emoción que le llegaron al corazón.

-Nunca más desconfíes lo que siento por ti… tanto física como emocionalmente…- le dijo con seriedad y luego la tomó de la cadera, dirigiendo sus movimientos hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y aunque se que la espera fue larga, trataré de que no lo sea tanto para la próxima!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Se que pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia... pero nunca es tarde, verdad? Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 18**

Rick Castle salió del consultorio del médico con un gesto de antipatía. No podía decir que estaba enojado, pero la realidad es que no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Detrás suyo, Kate salió tratando de sonreír y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Por qué me haces pasar por esto, Kate? Acaso te propones torturarme?

-No es así… estás exagerando, Rick…

-Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber el sexo del bebé? Sería mucho mejor así podemos proyectar lo que le compraremos, como decoraremos su habitación… además lo tuyo es del siglo pasado…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Rick… pensé que te entusiasmaban las sorpresas… realmente creí que me apoyarías en esto…

-Lo haré porque no tengo opción… pero no me gusta la idea…

-Te amo… lo sabes no?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Siempre dices eso cuando quieres salirte con la tuya…- dijo él revoleando los ojos.

-Acaso dudas de mi amor por ti?- dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

-Eso también lo dices…- dijo él alzando la ceja.

-Tengo mucha ilusión con esa sorpresa… - dijo ella persuasiva.

-Lo se… te entiendo… - dijo él y se detuvo en seco.

Kate lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo acercó a ella. Su vientre no era demasiado prominente, pero ya había comenzado a sentir algunos movimientos y al ponerse ambos en contacto, los movimientos se hicieron evidentes…

-Está de acuerdo conmigo… parece que le gustan las sorpresas también…- le dijo sonriendo con emoción.

Rick bajó una mano y la colocó sobre el abdomen de Kate, intentando registrar esos movimientos que casi eran imperceptibles…

-Dios!- jadeó él cuando sintió una pequeña patadita del otro lado que hizo sonreír a Kate- parece que me conoce… aún no lo puedo creer…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando justo donde había percibido el movimiento- hey… papi te quiere mucho, bebé… - le dijo y los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que te conoce… cuéntame… pudiste sentir a Alexis cuando aún no había nacido?

-Fue complicado… Meredith nunca estaba de buen humor para acercamientos cuando la esperaba… mas bien lo consideraba algo que no debió haber pasado en ese momento… no es que no la quisiera… pero… bueno, tú conociste a Meredith…

-Ah si…- suspiró Kate, de alguna manera sintiéndose culpable por el comentario- lo siento, Rick… no pretendí traer recuerdos amargos a tu memoria…

-No te preocupes… el hecho de tener a Alexis conmigo… el haberla podido ver crecer y transformarse en una bella mujer…

-Una inteligente e increíble mujer- agregó Kate.

-Eso es lo importante… y si Meredith dio a luz a mi hija, entonces le estaré eternamente agradecido… como a ti… pero contigo es distinto, amor… porque se que tú quieres a este bebé tanto o más que yo…

-Creo que no hay en este mundo alguien que quiera tener este bebé más que yo, Rick… y saber que es tuyo…- dijo y apretó su mano sobre la de él- me hace tan feliz que no concibo que pudiera ser de otra manera…- agregó y besó sus labios.

* * *

><p>Luego de volver a su casa, Kate se recostó un rato a descansar y Rick se quedó pensativo mirando el video del ultrasonido, intentando grabar en su memoria cada detalle…<p>

De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza y luego de escribir una nota breve para Kate, salió apurado hacia su auto…

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde se reunía con Lanie en la morgue…<p>

-Gracias por recibirme Lanie… - le dijo ceremonioso.

-Richard Castle… estás raro… qué es lo que le hiciste a mi amiga?- le dijo la morena con desconfianza.

-Nada… tú sabes que yo sería incapaz…-dijo con inocencia.

-Entonces? Por qué tanto secretismo? Por qué no viniste con ella?- dijo Lanie.

-Es que…- dijo y tragó saliva con incomodidad- tengo que pedirte un favor… Lan…- dijo y la vio achicar los ojos con desconfianza.

-Suelta ya… dime lo que quieres… y mejor que no sea nada en contra de la ley…

-Te aseguro que no…- dijo sonriendo él con simpatía.

-Bien…

-Se trata de… bueno… hoy hicimos un ultrasonido con Kate… el bebé está muy bien por suerte…

-Qué bien! De verdad me alegra mucho oír eso…

-Si… bueno… el hecho es que la doctora que lo hacía nos preguntó si queríamos conocer el sexo del bebé… y Kate se negó…

-Debe querer sorprenderse cuando nazca…

-Si… lo se…

-Y está bien, Castle… hay mucha gente que lo prefiere así…

-Bueno, si… lo entiendo… el tema es que…

-Tú quieres saber el sexo y ella no… cierto?

-Así es, Lanie… y eso me está matando… yo se que para ella es importante pero también lo es para mi… y no quiero contradecirla… pero bueno… es difícil…

-Y quieres que yo hable con ella para convencerla…- dijo Lanie tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

-No… en realidad… quería saber si tú… si le podías echar un vistazo para decirme qué ves…

-O sea que no solo quieres pasar por encima de una decisión tomada, sino que quieres arrastrarme a mi también…- dijo Lanie suspirando.

-Por favor, Lanie… me llevaré este secreto a la tumba… te lo juro…- dijo él con ambas manos unidas, en señal de ruego.

-Si Kate se entera de esto, me mata… y encima yo se lo voy a terminar diciendo… y nos matará a los dos…- dijo Lanie.

-Por favor, Lanie… eres mi única esperanza…- dijo él dramático.

-Está bien… déjame ver… pero no te prometo nada… - le dijo porque en realidad tenía curiosidad por saber ella también.

Rick le extendió la copia del DVD y Lanie la analizó con cuidado… Rick miró junto con ella, alternando su atención entre el video y Lanie… finalmente, con una sonrisa, lo miró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

-Felicidades, la dinastía Rodgers está asegurada…

Rick la miró con incredulidad… no es que tuviera preferencia, pero teniendo una hija mujer, había una especie de magnetismo por tener un varón…

Lanie lo observó un momento y sonrió cuando él pareció asimilar la noticia…

-Un varón?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Espero que al menos me dejen elegir el nombre…- la voz de Kate desde la puerta sonó muy dura, y cuando Rick se dio vuelta para mirarla, pensó que hubiese sido mejor que alguien le disparara una bala en la cabeza…

* * *

><p><strong>No se enojen... sería aburrido si todo saliera perfecto... por supuesto que hay mas! Así no extrañan esta historia! Gracias por seguirla!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A pedido de laurav88, aquí sigo con esta historia! Espero que lo disfruten! ****  
><strong>

**Capítulo 19**

Lanie cerró los ojos con impaciencia. En condiciones normales, Kate se enojaba mucho cuando algo no salía como ella esperaba, y ella no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de esa "travesura" de Castle…

-Castle… a casa… - le dijo y él sintió que la mirada de ella lo traspasaba.

-¿Castle?- le preguntó él, si habían retrocedido, había sido demasiado.

-Richard Alexander Rodgers… ¿me harías el favor de esperarme en casa? Porque si no es así, corres el riesgo de no poder entrar si lo intentas, porque cambiaré la cerradura…- el tono de Kate era gélido.

-Amor…- intentó él al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-No hablaré contigo aquí… no estamos solos… deberías saber- dijo y le dirigió una mirada a Lanie que trataba de esconder sus nervios- que nuestros problemas no se discuten en frente de otros… ahora necesito hablar con Lanie…- le dijo sin que se moviera un solo músculo en su cara y Rick asintió y las dejó solas, no sin antes murmurar un "lo siento" a Lanie.

Lanie suspiró y revoleó los ojos, tratando de imaginarse lo que vendría.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Lanie?- ya no tenía caso fingir enojo, Kate estaba dolida por la actitud de ambos.

-¿La verdad, Kate? No tengo idea… solo me conmovió la actitud de Rick…- dijo y la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Te conmovió? ¿Acaso no pensaste que de alguna manera me estabas traicionando?

-¿Traicionando? Espera un poco amiga… sabes que yo no te traicionaría… él prometió que no diría nada… y seamos honestas, fue un poco injusto de tu parte para con él… el tipo está ilusionado con saber…

-¿No te parece que, injusto o no, eso es problema de mi pareja?

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… pero sabes cómo es él… sobre todo cuando se obsesiona con algo…

-Sí, creo que algo lo conozco…- dijo Kate y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué tienes esa actitud conmigo? Yo reconozco que quizás actué sin pensar demasiado… pero tampoco es la muerte de nadie… y no lo hice con mala intención…

-¿Eres mi amiga… o amiga de él?

-Soy tu amiga, pero también lo aprecio a él, porque te hace feliz… vamos Kate, no es tan grave… yo entiendo que tenías una ilusión, pero no puede ser que te pongas así por esto… si quieres tener una discusión con él, allá tú, pero no conmigo… yo no voy a estar en medio de ustedes…

-Sin embargo te pusiste ahí, Lanie… tomaste partido por él y lo ayudaste a hacer lo que yo le pedí que no hiciera…

-Escúchame bien, Kate… todo este tiempo, cuando necesitaste mi consejo, mi ayuda o incluso mi oído para escucharte hablar, nunca me quejé, al contrario, te ayudé todo lo que pude… si no puedes tomar eso en cuenta a mi favor, creo que no tenemos mucho más de qué hablar…- Lanie no quería discutir con ella, pero sabía que si no cortaba un poco el diálogo, Kate seguiría en lo suyo.

-Está bien… - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, seguía dolida, pero no quería estar mal con ella- pero no creas que me voy a olvidar de esto así de fácil…- y suspiró antes de irse.

Lanie cerró los ojos en señal de rendición mientras la veía alejarse. Pero no pudo contenerse.

-Alexander sería un hermoso nombre…- le gritó y Kate se detuvo un momento y luego siguió caminando, sin mirarla, solo levantó una mano.

-Lo sé…- se burló y sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa, Rick la esperaba sentado en el sofá, con cara de sentirse culpable. Kate suspiró brevemente, había llorado todo el viaje, pero no solamente por desilusión, el hecho de saber que tendría un varón la había emocionado más de lo que ella esperaba, y muy en el fondo, Kate tuvo que reconocer que le había gustado mucho la idea de saberlo… lo que no le había gustado era la actitud de Rick…<p>

-Amor…- dijo solo él y ella levantó la mano, queriendo hablar primero.

-¿Sabes lo que más me molesta?- dijo y esperó a que él negara con la cabeza para seguir hablando- que me dijiste que sí, que esperarías conmigo y cuando me di vuelta saliste corriendo a hacer lo contrario… eso me molesta…- dijo alzando el tono.

-Es que… yo reconozco que tenías una ilusión y no quería romperla… pero yo también la tenía… y si te decía que yo lo sabría, eso hubiese creado en nosotros muchas discusiones tú sospechando, yo tratando de permanecer callado… es solo eso… quería que fuese más fácil y que los dos estuviésemos satisfechos…

Kate se mordió el labio, seguía sin gustarle la actitud, pero Rick tenía algo de razón…

-No quiero que estemos mal, Kate… yo te amo… y estoy feliz con ese bebé… te juro que desde que me enteré que lo esperabas, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo será, si saldrá todo bien… que le gustará… necesito verlo, ya!

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, él tenía razón, y ella tampoco quería estar mal con él…

Rick levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre el abdomen de Kate y ambos sintieron una pequeña patada.

-Tranquilo, amigo… mami y yo estamos mejor que nunca… ¿verdad?- le dijo y Kate sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, no importaba como, pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para suavizar las cosas.

-Es cierto… pero como papi no se porte bien… mami lo seguirá retando…- dijo alzando la ceja y él besó sus labios con ternura.

-Estaba pensando…- dijo y se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola mientras apoyaba todo su cuerpo en ella y luego le habló al oído- ¿qué tal unos masajes con aceite de vainilla, así te relajas un poco?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Kate conteniendo la respiración, si algo había aprendido él era a saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

-Ahora mismo…- le dijo en voz baja y la escuchó jadear.

-Pero… pero… le prometí a los chicos que iría un rato a colaborar con el papeleo…

-Yo creo…- dijo respirando en su oído y Kate cerró los ojos- estoy seguro de que ellos sabrán comprender que estés cansada y llegues unas horas más tarde…

-Dios, Rick… no puedo estar enojada contigo…- dijo suspirando mientras él besaba ese punto específico en la base de su cuello.

-Yo soy el que no puede estar alejado de ti… no me canso de sentir tu aroma… no me canso de besarte… no me canso de desearte, Kate…- dijo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban, acariciando su pecho, casi rozándola, sin presionar demasiado.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella, totalmente entregada a las caricias.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí o nos vamos a la cama?- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

Kate giró un poco la cabeza y sonrió sensualmente, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo guió a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Me parece que estoy un poco inspirada por el final de temporada! Espero que les haya gustado! Por supuesto hay mas!<strong>

**Estaba pensando... ¿a alguien le interesaría leer sobre lo que pasó luego de que Kate tomara la mano de Rick y la imagen se corte tan penosamente? ¿O sería mucho?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Les debía uno de estos hace mucho! Espero que todavía les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 20**

Kate cerró los ojos un momento mientras esperaba en su auto. Estaba detrás de un sospechoso y tenía que arrestarlo en cuanto llegara a su casa. Sabía que podría resultar una tarea complicada, pero ella estaba entrenada… aunque sus casi seis meses de embarazo hicieran todo un poco más complicado…

Lo divisó doblando la esquina y sintió una patada de su bebé en el momento en que retiraba las llaves para poder bajarse.

-Tranquilo amor… te prometo que mami no te hará agitar demasiado…- dijo y respiró hondo antes de bajarse del auto.

El sospechoso caminó hacia la puerta de su casa sin prestarle atención a ella que se acercaba a él…

Cuando casi estaba llegando, Kate sacó su placa y habló en voz alta…

-Mark Janis…- dijo y el hombre la miró- NYPD…

El hombre caminó hacia ella despacio y ella supo que no se rendiría. Cuando llegó hacia donde ella estaba, la empujó hacia atrás, la hizo trastabillar y Kate cayó.

Cuando el sospechoso llegaba a la esquina, un auto se le cruzó y Ryan bajó con rapidez, deteniéndolo y esposándolo mientras Rick corría al lado de Kate.

-Kate…- dijo y la vio hacer una mueca de dolor mientras tocaba su abdomen- ¿por qué me haces esto?- le dijo con preocupación evidente.

-No estoy bien, Rick… por favor llévame al hospital…

-Ven…- dijo y le tendió la mano para hacer que se levante.

Kate se levantó con dificultad y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando estuvo de pie. Realmente estaba dolorida, porque al caer, lo había hecho de costado y se había golpeado.

No quiso hablar, se sentía una tonta y Rick la comprendió. La ayudó a subir al auto y tomó las llaves para manejar él mismo…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al hospital, la atendieron en seguida. Un médico la revisó y notó una pequeña pérdida. Kate se asustó mucho porque durante un buen rato, tuvo contracciones fuertes.<p>

Rick entró en la sala en donde la habían dejado en observación y tomó su mano en silencio.

-El médico dijo que estarás bien…- dijo todavía asustado.

-¿Y el bebé?- quiso saber Kate, estaba desesperada.

-El bebé está bien, todo está bien, Kate…- dijo y la acarició con ternura y luego colocó una mano sobre su abdomen, justo a tiempo para advertir una pequeña patada desde adentro.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella.

-Seguro… Kate…- comenzó él- yo se que amas tu trabajo… pero tengo el deber de decirte que no estás capacitada para hacer este tipo de tareas en este momento… pensé que habíamos hablado de esto antes…- Rick no estaba molesto, sino angustiado.

-Lo sé… solo pensé que podría con él…

-Y evidentemente no fue así…- dijo él- Kate… luego de que el bebé nazca, no habrá impedimentos, más que tus deseos, claro… para que sigas haciendo tu trabajo como solías hacerlo… pero ahora… ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que pudo ser peor?

-Lo se… lo se, Rick… es que… no estoy acostumbrada a cuidar a nadie… solo he cuidado de mi… y suelo arriesgarme más de la cuenta… - dijo llorando Kate.

-Amor…- dijo y secó sus lágrimas- uno no puede nacer sabiendo todo… pero yo necesito que me prometas que no volverás a hacer algo así… yo siempre he pensado que te arriesgas demasiado… y eso es lo que te hace tan extraordinaria en lo que haces… pero estás llevando a nuestro hijo contigo… y en este momento, él me importa más que el asesino más buscado del planeta… así que por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás y lo cuidarás a él…- dijo él con firmeza.

-Te lo prometo, Rick…- dijo Kate secándose las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír.

Kate se quedó en la sala de guardia un par de horas mientras los médicos se aseguraban de que todo estaba realmente bien. Rick la acompañó en todo momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando salieron, a pesar de que los médicos le habían aconsejado a Kate que fuera a hacer algo de reposo, Kate quiso pasar para saludar a Ryan y Esposito, para agradecerles que la hubiesen ayudado.<p>

-De verdad, chicos, gracias por estar ahí… pensé que se me escapaba…- dijo mordiéndose el labio con frustración.

-Debes cuidarte Beckett… nosotros podemos cubrirte…- dijo Esposito.

-Lo se… pero es que… no se… pienso que no podré quedarme tras un escritorio todos estos meses…

-Todos estos meses son un par más… y no es que tengas que hacerlo… puedes acompañarnos, mientras no sea tan peligroso… pero necesitamos que te cuides, sino, ¿cómo haremos para malcriar a nuestro sobrino?- agregó Ryan.

-¿Sobrino?- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Luego de quedarse un rato con ellos, Kate sintió que sería mejor hablar con Gates, y ponerla al tanto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, detective?- le preguntó Gates con una mezcla de preocupación y descuido, a menudo Kate pensaba que ella se preocupaba más de lo que se le notaba.

-Estoy bien, señor… solo fue un susto…

-Una imprudencia de su parte…- dijo y achicó los ojos.

-Es cierto… le pido disculpas…

-Aceptadas… pero cuídese… la vida es más importante que el trabajo…- le dijo y levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella, que la miró como si un extraterrestre hubiese bajado de Marte y la hubiese saludado…- este es un trabajo duro, Kate… y usted lo hace bien… además… imagínese si le sucede algo… ¿quién tendría que soportar a Castle?- agregó y Kate sonrió, inexplicablemente complacida.

-¿Tan mal le cae Castle?- le dijo ella y Gates sacudió la cabeza.

-No es a mi a quien tiene que caerle bien… ¿verdad?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Es cierto… pero usted le ha hecho la guerra durante todo este tiempo, desde el día cero…

-Justo lo contrario de lo que _usted_, le ha hecho…- dijo y alzó una ceja.

-Es cierto- la sonrisa de Kate era cada vez más amplia.

-No es que me caiga tan mal… es que pensé que esa sociedad de ustedes, no funcionaría conmigo… y veo que me equivoqué…

Kate asintió casi con emoción. Era muy fuerte escuchar a Gates decir eso.

-Señor… si me permite… creo que sería bueno que usted se lo dijese…- dijo Kate.

-Quizás…-dijo Gates y sacudió la cabeza- vaya a descansar, Kate… usted se merece eso…- dijo y sonrió.

-Gracias señor…- dijo Kate y salió.

Rick la estaba esperando afuera y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Vamos a casa?- le dijo con ternura.

-Solo si me prometes una larga sesión y besos y caricias… como cuando todo lo nuestro empezó…- le dijo ella en voz baja y él alzó la ceja con interés.

-¿Cómo hago para negarme?- dijo y la empujó suavemente hacia el ascensor, casi ansioso por llegar a su casa cuanto antes…

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía mil años que no la actualizaba! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer, como SIEMPRE! ;)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Unos meses más tarde, Kate se había encontrado con Lanie luego del trabajo y miraba con ansiedad su batido de cerezas favorito…

-De verdad Lanie… no puedo parar de comer y siento que cuando tenga al bebé voy a quedar demasiado excedida de peso…

-Esas son ideas tuyas, Kate… tú eres una mujer que suele entrenar, los bajarás enseguida… además, si no te das los gustos ahora que puedes…

-Si… pero… es que tengo miedo que a Rick no le gusten mis nuevas "curvas".

-Amiga, ¿estás bromeando? Yo creo que a tu marido le gustarías aún disfrazada de mecánico…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada, a lo que Kate le respondió revoleando los ojos con impaciencia.

-Además… si todo va bien, aún me falta más de un mes y medio para el parto… ¿cuánto más voy a engordar?

-Estás muy bien, Kate… eres tú la que se ve mal… llevas un bebé en tu vientre y eso no es una pavada…

-Si… puede ser…- dijo pensativa.

-Y hablando de tu marido… ¿cómo va todo con él?

-Estamos muy bien…- dijo Kate sonriendo satisfecha- realmente si hace un par de años me hubiesen preguntado si creía que funcionaría, no habría podido imaginar esto…

-Me alegra… porque después del incidente de la ecografía, realmente pensé que te habías enojado…

-Yo no puedo estar enojada con él… y en el fondo, él lo sabe…

-Y lo usa a su antojo…- añadió Lanie y ambas sonrieron.

-Es que… pasa el tiempo y sigo intentando resistirme a él… y simplemente no puedo… cada vez que él se decide a conseguir algo conmigo…

-Lo logra…

-Bueno… no todo…- dijo Kate pensativa.

-Pero casi...

-Es que… siento que conoce cada detalle de mi cabeza… él sabe lo que pienso, adivina cada cosa que me pasa… es muy difícil resistirse a la persona que te dice exactamente lo que esperas en el momento indicado…

-Y… ¿siguen hablando al mismo tiempo y diciendo lo mismo? Recuerdo que solía pensar que era un desperdicio que dos personas tan "en sincro" no estuviesen juntas…

-Si… y todavía nos sorprende… aunque supongo que eso les sucede a muchas parejas…

-Si… puede ser… ¿y tú como te sientes?

-Yo estoy bien… quiero decir… no puedo quejarme, tengo el trabajo que quiero, el hombre que quiero, estoy esperando un hijo…

-¿Pero?

-Pero nada… digo… quizás a veces me planteo que extraño el trabajo como solía ser… sin horarios, sin cansarme, sin tener que cuidarme y me doy cuenta de que nunca más será así… tener un hijo no es una pavada…

-Por supuesto que no…

-Y sinceramente, a veces me pregunto si hice bien en tenerlo ahora…

-Bueno… creo que tampoco lo planeaste, como para sentirte culpable de no haber podido elegir bien el momento…

-Es cierto…

-Kate… ¿estás arrepentida?- le preguntó Lanie un poco nerviosa.

-No, por supuesto que quiero a este bebé más que a mi vida… pero si hubiese podido elegir, preferiría haber esperado…

Lanie no contestó nada, había quedado claro todo lo que habían hablado, y honestamente no podía ni quería ahondar más en el tema.

Kate se dedicó un rato en silencio a terminar su batido mientras Lanie terminaba su capuccino.

El silencio fue interrumpido solo por el sonido del celular, Kate lo levantó para leer el mensaje y Lanie la miró con atención.

Marcó unos números y sonrió esperando que Rick la atendiera.

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja y sexy, Lanie sonrió imaginándose las cosas que él podía estar diciéndole, aún le costaba trabajo no sentirse un poco incómoda ante las expresiones cariñosas entre Kate y Rick… habían sufrido tanto para llegar a ese punto que ella tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño…- no… si…- dijo y rió en voz baja- por supuesto que te extraño… si… bueno… nos vemos en un rato… solo tomé mi batido favorito… no… no te guardé nada…- dijo y sonrió feliz… yo también te amo… adiós…- dijo y cortó la comunicación y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Lanie la observaba feliz.

-Lo se… era tu marido…- dijo Lanie y le guiñó el ojo.

-Todavía me cuesta escuchar eso…

-Si parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando lo conociste Kate… y ahora mírate, casada, esperando un hijo…

-Estoy muy feliz, Lanie… quiero que estés tranquila…- dijo y tomó su mano, apretándola un poco.

Lanie sonrió y cuando iba a decir algo más, la interrumpió otro mensaje.

-Bien… si quieren tener sexo telefónico, me avisas y me voy a casa…

-No es Rick… - dijo mirando el teléfono.

-¿Ah no?

-Es Espo… tengo un caso…

-¿A esta hora, Kate?- dijo Lanie con fastidio.

-Estoy bien, Lanie…- insistió Kate terminando su batido apresuradamente, la adrenalina de un nuevo caso la estimulaba.

-Tómalo con calma…- le dijo Lanie.

-Si, no te preocupes…- dijo y cuando se levantó sintió una contracción. Respiró hondo hasta que se calmó.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, Kate…- le dijo Lanie levantándose con ella.

-No, Lanie… te dije que estoy bien… me levanté muy rápido, es todo…- dijo e intentó seguir caminando pero Lanie la detuvo.

-Te llevaré a la escena y luego me tomaré un taxi hasta aquí…- dijo y no aceptó un no.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la escena, se encontraron con Ryan y Esposito. Lanie sonrió imperceptiblemente y Esposito se acercó, habían estado distanciados en ese momento y Ryan le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que sacudió la cabeza, de alguna manera comprendiendo a sus amigos.<p>

Ryan la puso al tanto y se alejaron un poco. Lanie y Esposito estaban en su mundo y ella sonreía, divertida con las cosas que él le decía.

Kate los observó de lejos. Memorias de sus momentos compartidos con Rick la asaltaron y sonrió. Siguió investigando, tratando de enfocarse en su trabajo. De pronto, sintió un dolor importante en la zona abdominal y cuando quiso acordar, había dejado un charco ahí mismo, donde estaba parada… abrió la boca y sintió que la voz no le salía, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta…

-Hey… chicos…- dijo cuando encontró la voz.

Lanie giró la cabeza y cuando vio su expresión, supo que algo sucedía.

-Kate…- dijo con preocupación.

-Lanie…- le dijo mirándola con terror- creo que rompí bolsa…

* * *

><p><strong>Se viene el momento esperado! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Esta fue mi primera historia multichapter y todavía no puedo creer que la siga! Gracias!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Rick sintió que tenía la presión baja, le dolía la cabeza y no podía reaccionar. Acababa de cortar la comunicación con Ryan que lo había llamado para decirle que Kate se había descompuesto en la escena y Lanie la había llevado la maternidad.

Rick buscó entre los documentos todos los papeles que necesitaba por si tenía que internar a Kate, pero se preguntó si era posible que aunque todavía faltara tiempo, más de un mes, podía quedarse tranquilo de que todo estaría bien.

Salió corriendo mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Alexis y a su madre que no estaban en su casa en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, en la guardia el sanatorio, Lanie controlaba las contracciones de Kate mientras esperaban que llegue Rick… ya la habían revisado y aún no tenía la dilatación necesaria, por lo cual el parto no parecía tan inminente.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Lanie mientras le apretaba la mano, queriendo infundirle algo de fuerza.

- Estoy bien…- jadeó Kate y sintió que otra contracción venía- Dios…

- Respira… brevemente y por la boca… tú puedes hacerlo… en seguida pasará…- le dijo respirando junto con ella.

Luego de unos segundos en que Kate hizo lo que Lanie le decía, el dolor fue cediendo. Lanie tomó un pañuelo de papel y le secó un poco la frente, cada contracción la dejaba casi sin fuerzas.

Un médico fue a revisarla y Kate se acostó en la camilla, hasta ahora había preferido estar sentada.

- Preparen la sala de parto…- le dijo a la enfermera que pasaba y Kate lo miró con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ya?- preguntó.

- Ya… tienes la dilatación necesaria… si esperamos, corremos el riesgo de que lo tengas aquí y no queremos que pase… ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero… yo quiero esperar a mi marido…

- Tú quieres… pero tu hijo ya decidió, Kate… por favor siéntate en la silla… te trasladaremos a la sala de parto… y esperemos que tu marido se apure…- dijo el médico y Kate se mordió el labio justo cuando otra contracción venía a torturarla.

- Lanie…- dijo Kate con los ojos apretados, jadeando para esperar que se le pasara el dolor.

- Aquí estoy querida…- le dijo Lanie y le tomó la mano.

- Por favor… avísale a Rick… dile que lo necesito… ahora…- dijo y Lanie se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Lanie se quedó mirando mientras la llevaban y tomó su teléfono.

- Castle…- dijo con voz seria- ¿dónde demonios te has metido?- agregó.

- Lanie… ¿cómo está Kate? Estoy llegando…- dijo Rick y Lanie supo que estaba corriendo.

- Acaban de llevarla a la sala de partos… el médico encontró que ya estaba suficientemente dilatada… y quieren cuidar al bebé… aunque lo escucharon bien cuando hicieron el ultrasonido…

- Bien… bien… ya llego…- dijo él.

- Castle… apúrate… ella me pidió que te llame y te diga que te necesita…- le dijo y lo escuchó suspirar en la línea.

- Estoy entrando al sanatorio…

- Bien… nos vemos luego…

- Está bien…- dijo Rick y cuando iba a cortar, la escuchó hablar.

- Cuídala, Rick…- dijo Lanie y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Rick entró a toda velocidad y se fue directo a la sala de partos. Lanie lo vio pasar y sonrió. Él no podía estar más nervioso, pero ella sabía que también estaba feliz…

* * *

><p>En la sala de partos, Kate había hecho los primeros intentos pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas y que no podía seguir adelante.<p>

- Tranquila, Kate… necesito que cuando no tienes contracción, trates de aflojarte y que cuando viene, no pienses en otra cosa que no sea tu bebé… ni en el dolor, ni en el miedo… nada…

- Rick…- jadeó ella y él médico suspiró.

- Tu marido llegará… en algún momento…

- Aquí estoy…- dijo Rick, todo ataviado para la ocasión con el traje especial, igual al del médico.

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada mientras Rick besaba su frente y tomaba su mano.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- jadeó Kate y Rick suspiró.

- Vivimos en New York… amor…- dijo y apretó su mano.

- Dios…- jadeó Kate mirándolo- otra vez…

- Vamos Kate… un poco más…- dijo el médico y Rick apretó los ojos con ella.

Kate continuó pujando un momento más, pero sus ojos estaban concentrados en Rick… de no haber estado en esa posición tan incómoda y con tanto dolor, le hubiese parecido tierno, ese gesto de nerviosismo y concentración…

Lo siguieron intentando un buen rato y Kate sentía que no podía más…

- Amor… un poco más… por favor…- le dijo sobre los labios, tiernamente.

- No puedo… te juro que no puedo, Rick…- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tú nunca te rindes, Kate… no pensarás en hacerlo ahora… ¿verdad?... vamos… solo un poco más…- le dijo y ella intentó sonreír.

Hubo un pujo más y finalmente, el niño salió. Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, tratando de aflojarse un poco. La tensión la había puesto tan nerviosa que su cabeza titilaba…

Kate prestó atención, esperando escuchar el llanto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto lo hizo. El bebé parecía estar bien… todo había salido bien…

La neonatóloga que asistía al médico se encargó del bebé, lo limpió, lo revisó y lo envolvió en una manta y se lo acercó a Rick, que aún tomando la mano de Kate, se había quedado estático, mirando todo, como si no estuviese presente.

Rick tomó el niño en sus brazos y lo miró sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Era pequeño, pero no como se habían imaginado.

- Hey… hermoso… no tienes idea de lo que te hemos esperado con tu mami…- le dijo y Kate sonrió- ven… vamos a verla… te presento a tu mami… - dijo y le extendió el niño a Kate, que no pudo controlar el llanto y lloró mientras tocaba sus manos pequeñas y trataba de hablar.

- Dios… eres hermoso…- dijo Kate y el niño pareció escucharla y abrió un poco los ojos.

Rick sonrió al ver el gesto de su hijo y miró a Kate con amor.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

- Ahora si…- dijo ella y miró al bebé.

- Lo siento, chicos…- dijo el médico- todavía falta expulsar la placenta, Kate… y tengo que decirte que por protocolo, tenemos que llevar al bebé a la incubadora… aunque por lo que veo, no estará mucho tiempo ahí, se lo ve sano y con buen peso…

- Está bien…- dijo Kate y besó su frente antes de entregárselo a Rick, que se lo dio a la enfermera.

Rick besó sus labios brevemente y acompañó a su hijo mientras Kate terminaba con todo lo que faltaba.

Media hora más tarde se encontró con Lanie en la puerta de la habitación, que lo abrazó con ternura.

- Felicidades papá…- le dijo y él sonrió.

- No sabes lo hermoso que es…- dijo Rick y sintió los ojos húmedos otra vez.

- ¿Viste a Kate?- le preguntó.

- Estuve con ella hasta hace un rato… está agotada, pero muy bien…- dijo Rick y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la médica.

- Bien…- dijo y suspiró aliviada.

- Gracias, Lanie… de verdad fue muy importante para Kate tenerte a ti en ese momento…

- No tienes que agradecerme Rick… sabes cuánto quiero a Kate y ahora a ese niño…

- ¿Vamos a verla?- le dijo y los dos se encaminaron a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Kate los recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás amiga?- dijo Lanie y se acercó a abrazarla.

- Bien… estoy muy bien…- dijo algo cansada pero sonriente.

- Me alegra...- dijo Lanie- cuéntenme de mi sobrino…

- Es hermoso… - dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos, aún no podía creerlo.

- Al final pesó casi 2,500 kilos…

- Gigante… digo… para el tiempo que le faltaba…

- Dicen que probablemente no esté muchos días en la incubadora… y que lo podremos llevar a casa…

- Tuvimos mucha suerte…- dijo Kate y cerró los ojos cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre.

- Tranquila, a veces pasa…- le dijo Lanie y acarició su cara.

- Gracias Lanie…- dijo Kate y apretó su mano.

- Y bien… ¿cómo se va a llamar?

Kate miró a Rick y se puso seria. Rick suspiró y ambos miraron a Lanie, que frunció el entrecejo sin comprender…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por tanto apoyo!<strong>


End file.
